Replica
by nathaliacam
Summary: U.A. A vida é cheia de acasos. Acasos estes que se transformam, em algumas situações, em grandes acontecimentos no futuro. Um show, um estilo, um modo de viver. E quem sabe a música não pode transformar totalmente a vida de alguém? Ou talvez dois deles..
1. Prólogo:  FullMoon

**Fic inteiramente dedicada a alguém muitíssimo especial, muitíssimo _nerd_ e que, sem a ajuda recebida, essa fic jamais teria acontecido: _Daniel Vitor Santos Teodoro_. Mais que um amigo, quase um irmão. Essa fic já estava martelando na minha cabeça há um tempinho, mas eu postar só agora tem um propósito... CEFET né? Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns! Obrigada pelas sugestões de músicas, obrigada por me agüentar, obrigada pelos conselhos, obrigada pela paciência, obrigada por tudo que você me ensinou, obrigada por ser meu amigo na hora em que eu mais precisava. Mudanças vão acontecer a partir de agora, mas essa fic eterniza minha gratidão. Sucesso, felicidade! Jamais vou me esquecer de você.**

**PS¹: Colocarei no início de cada capítulo uma música. É de suma importância que você ouça a música para _entrar no clima _do capítulo. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> FullMoon – Sonata Arctica

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Caminhar firme. Tênis _all star_ pretos, gastos. Uma meia-calça preta grossa, rasgada em alguns lugares na coxa. Um short jeans velho com correntes penduradas em torno da cintura. Uma camisa preta com um grande lobo desenhado em azul claro. _Sonata Arctica_. Nos lábios um sorriso combinado a lábios pintados de vermelho sangue. Olhos marcados, uma linha preta em suas pálpebras que terminava com um puxado… Como na _Mulher-Gato_. Cabelos soltos, rebeldes. Ondas lindas… Um cigarro entre os dedos que tinha as unhas pintadas de preto.

- Quem é? – perguntei dando um leve toque de cotovelo em Emmet.

- Não sei.

Ele nem ao menos tinha se dado o trabalho de olhar para onde eu apontava. Estava ocupado demais em acabar de entornar a garrafa de _Red Label. _Murmurei um xingamento e desencostei do muro onde estava, caminhando na direção que ela caminhava. Uma grande fila se formava na frente do parque de exposições. Perguntei à garota à minha frente do que se tratava. "_Um show do Sonata"_. Dei de ombros sem reconhecer o nome e entrei no estádio, comprando um ingresso de algum cambista na portaria.

Não demorou até que o show começasse. Alguns gritos quando o vocalista entrou no palco. _FullMoon_. Mais gritos. E uma platéia alucinada cantava a música que começava calma e ganhava, aos poucos, a guitarra e a bateria pesadas. Olhei ao redor. _Ela _não estava muito distante de mim. Caminhei até ela novamente.

- Oi – disse alto perto de seu ouvido para que ela escutasse.

_She should not lock the open door  
>(Run away, run away, run away)<br>Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
>Sees the change in him but can't<br>(Run away, run away, run away)_

E ela me fitou. Os olhos chocolate intenso me encarando lindamente. Mas ela não sorriu.

- Oi.

- Eu vi você lá fora…

- Olha… – ela se virou totalmente para mim agora – Eu vim aqui para curtir o show da minha banda favorita e não estou afim de receber cantada de alguém que é um perfeito _poser_.

- Não sou poser – disse ofendido, mesmo sabendo que era verdade – Estou aqui para assisti-los também. Só Vim falar com você porque… Eu achei você bonita.

- Não é poser – ela riu – Ok então. Suponho que vai curtir a música então. Do mesmo jeito que eu quero fazer.

Desisti de retrucar. Ela estava certa afinal. Segui seu conselho, escutando a música. Não era ruim. Na verdade era _muito boa_. A perdi de vista. Me deu sede. Caminhei até algumas barracas montadas que vendiam bebidas.

- Sinto muito, mas você não pode comprar isso – o homem a respondeu.

Olhei para baixo, fitando a garota. Era a mesma. E estava ao meu lado. Ela fez uma careta e saiu de perto.

- Hei! – a chamei quando ela já tinha se afastado alguns passos, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Você de novo? Eu já te dei um fora, será que não…

- Eu posso comprar as bebidas pra você – interrompi.

- Eu não quero mais obrigada – fez menção de sair, mas eu apertei mais seu braço.

- Deixa de ser teimosa e fala logo o que você quer.

Revirando os olhos ela me entregou uma nota de vinte dólares pedindo duas garrafas de vodka. Comprei as dela e mais uma pra mim e a entreguei.

- Não doeu.

- Você não parece ter vinte e um anos.

- E não tenho – entreguei meu RG falso a ela, sorrindo convencido. Ela riu com desdém – Posso saber seu nome agora?

- E por que deveria, Edward Masen? – ela estendeu meu RG e eu o peguei de volta, revirando os olhos.

- Cullen. Edward Cullen. – corrigi – Porque eu comprei as bebidas pra você, é justo. Além do mais você já sabe do meu.

- Eu não pedi para saber – desafiou e, vendo meu olhar raivoso, ela riu – Bella.

- Combina com você – ri e ela fez careta, entornando a bebida de uma vez – Você vai acabar passando mal se beber desse jeito.

- Não fale como meu pai… Obrigada!

Ela levantou a garrafa no ar, deixando-a em evidência e saiu de perto. Fiquei parado por um tempo, tentando absorver a situação. E então eu estava indo atrás dela.

- O que você está fazendo…

E eu não deixei que ela terminasse quando eu a puxei pelo braço ao meu encontro novamente. Fitei seus olhos cor de chocolate e aproximei meu rosto do dela. Uma garrafa caindo no chão. Vidro quebrando. Meu tênis molhando. Meus dedos pressionando a cintura fina. Olhos assustados fitando meus lábios. E escuridão.

Não era um beijo comum, lento e romântico. A situação não favorecia isso. Nem as pessoas envolvidas. Era um beijo quase desesperado. Bocas abertas demais, mãos apertando, dentes mordendo. Machucando. Muita vontade para pouco tempo talvez.

E tão de repente como começou, acabou. Gritos de euforia de todo o povo no lugar. A banda começava outra música. Ela me encarava assustada depois de se livrar de meus lábios e mãos. Eu estava assustado com a intensidade daquilo tudo. Passei minha mão por meus cabelos, atônito. Desviei meus olhos por alguns instantes e então ela sumiu. Olhei ao redor a sua procura mas tudo que eu via eram pessoas com braços levantados e cabeças se sacodindo no ritmo da música.

_Eu teria que encontrá-la novamente. E eu o faria. Nem que tivesse de ir ao inferno para fazê-lo._


	2. Capítulo I: Wonderwall

**Bom, eu ia esperar um pouco mais pra postar, mas resolvi colocar hoje pra abrir o ano com chave de ouro *u*. Feliz ano novo. Reviews podem dar direito a previews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>Wonderwall - Oasis

* * *

><p>- Onde foi que você se meteu, cara? Mamãe quase deu um troço quando cheguei em casa sem você.<p>

Ignorei Emmet tagarelando e atravessei a sala do apartamento, indo direto para o meu quarto.

- É sério, Edward, _caralho_! Escuta, onde você foi? – entrou no quarto dando um soco na porta e eu me sentei na cama.

- Você saberia se prestasse mais atenção no que eu falasse do que na garrafa de cerveja que carrega debaixo do braço.

- Fala baixo, cara! – Emmet fechou a porta do quarto e se aproximou de mim – Tive que disfarçar muito para a mamãe não perceber que eu bebi demais. Senão você sabe o que ia acontecer não é?

- Você devia levar os conselhos da mamãe mais a sério então. Que horas você chegou aqui?

- Há quase três horas. São três e meia da manhã, velho! Onde você estava até agora? Não me diga que…

- Não – o fitei pela primeira vez enquanto me desfazia dos tênis molhados – Estava num show. Se você não percebeu, estávamos na frente do parque de exposições de Seattle. Estava rolando um show lá. E eu fui.

- E por que você não disse? Fiquei de procurando quando notei que você tinha sumido. E por que não atendeu essa _merda_ de celular?

- Não ouvi tocando. Era um show de rock, cara. Como queria que eu soubesse que meu celular estava tocando?

- Você não gosta de rock – franziu o cenho – Edward Masen Cullen, o que é que você estava fazendo? Eu não vou cair nessa historinha idiota. Eu não sou a mamãe.

- Eu estava na _porra_ do show, Emmet! E você não sabe de nada dos meus gostos mesmo. Se não se incomoda, eu quero tomar um banho e dormir. Dá para ir para o seu quarto?

- Acho que o Ed levou um toco – riu com desdém e, vendo minha expressão nada contente, ele ficou sério novamente – Ok, irmão, já estou indo.

Emmet se virou, andando lentamente até a porta, abrindo e saindo do quarto, mas, antes de fechá-la novamente, colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto:

- Amanhã você me conta quem é a garota.

E ele fechou a porta antes que meu tênis conseguisse acertar seu rosto. Risadas escandalosas foram a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de cair no sono.

**[…]**

_- Edward! Edward! Edward, dá pra abrir essa porta? _

Abri meus olhos, tentando erguê-la do travesseiro. Sem sucesso. Gemi de desgosto. Minha cabeça latejava. E, como se não fosse o bastante, uma vez fina e esganiçava gritava meu nome do outro lado da porta.

- _Edward, se você não abrir essa droga de porta agora eu vou…_

- A porta está aberta, Alice, acorda!

E uma baixinha sorridente entrava no quarto, completamente arrumada.

- Onde vai? – perguntei estranhando ao vê-la arrumada as seis da manhã.

- Para a escola? – disse com obviedade – Você está atrasado. Levanta logo daí, seu fracassado. Papai já está quase saindo. Se você se apressar dá tempo de tomar um banho antes de irmos.

_Inferno_.

**[…]**

- Será que dá pra você parar de tagarelar por um segundo, Alice? – eu disse irritando enquanto encostava a cabeça na janela do quarto enquanto escutava Emmet rir do banco do passageiro.

- Você hoje está um saco, Edward. Só sabe reclamar.

- É porque ele levou um toco ontem, Alice – Emmet tirou sarro – Sabe como é, ele não está acostumado com isso…

- Cala a boca, Emmet. Cuide dessa sua droga de vida. Você quem é um _vagabundo_ que não estuda nem trabalha. Não sei porque é que insiste em acordar cedo todos os dias. Só pra encher _a porra do saco_.

- Edward – Carlisle, meu pai, repreendeu – Vocês dois parecem duas crianças.

- Edward está com dor de cotovelo, pai – Emmet riu – Quer descontar a raiva em todo mundo.

- Tiraram o dia para me encher mesmo não é? – revirei os olhos e, vendo que já tínhamos chegado a escola, sai do carro – Bom dia para vocês.

Sem querer ouvir mais, parti para dentro do prédio da escola. Chovendo, como sempre. Atravessei o estacionamento e parti direto para a sala de biologia. Fui até o fundo da sala, taquei minha mochila na mesa e me sentei, encostando na parede e fechando os olhos. _Você não está aqui, você não está aqui. Passa, dor de cabeça filha da puta!_

Apertei meus olhos com mais força. E eu me lembrei. _Ela_. Bella. Eu não sabia seu sobrenome e nem mesmo se era seu nome verdadeiro. Mas não havia forma de esquecer a forma que ela sorria. A ironia pura em seus olhos. O batom vermelho dando destaque aos lábios que se mexiam cantando a música que a banda tocava. A maquiagem carregada nos olhos formando a linha que eu tinha certeza que Alice já tinha mencionada, empolgada com todas aquelas maluquices que ela aprontava na cara. A forma que andava, seus quadris balançando de um lado para o outro. _Linda_. Os mesmos olhos carregados de sarcasmos ficando assustadas com a forma que eu a puxei antes do beijo. Assustados com a intensidade do que havia acabado de acontecer. O beijo… Bati minha cabeça na mesa três vezes. Como se já não tivesse doendo o suficiente. Era idiota pensar dessa forma, o show havia sido em Seattle. Eu devia esquecê-la, afinal, provavelmente eu nunca a veria novamente. _Inferno!_

- Fala, cara – Jasper bateu a mão na mesa, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Não faz isso…

- Ressaca? – riu.

- Pois é. Viu a banda que foi a Seattle ontem?

- Vi, mas não conheço – tirou seu celular do bolso, buscando alguma coisa – Você foi?

- Fui.

- Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de gênero.

- Você não sabe de nada – ele riu, sabendo da verdade que eu havia acabado de dizer.

- Olha.

Ele me passou o celular, com uma foto em aberto. Alice. Alice sorrindo com o vento batendo na cara com Jasper ao seu lado. Não era novidade para mim que os dois estavam saindo. Para falar a verdade, eu achava até bom - assim ela cuidava da própria vida amorosa e parava de se preocupar com a minha. Além do mais, ficaria mais fácil socá-lo se ele a magoasse.

- Onde vocês foram?

- Cinema. Alice queria ver algum filme esquisito que estava em cartaz.

- Não precisa dar detalhes – franzi o cenho – Vou tentar dormir nessa aula. Me dá cobertura?

- Você não tem mesmo um pingo de vergonha na cara – riu – Vou tentar.

E o sinal bateu. Estridente. Apertei os olhos de novo, lutando contra a dor que fazia minha cabeça pulsar. A aula começou. Dormi um pouco e logo Jasper me chamava porque tinha acabado. Xinguei mais um pouco. Matemática.

- Ai! – olhei para o lado para ver em quem eu tinha esbarrado – Garoto vê se olha por onde… Edward!

Busquei em minha mente o nome da garota. Ela não era estranha. Na verdade estava em quase todos os lugares que eu estava. Era a garota dos decotes, como Emmet costumava chamá-la no ano passado.

- Me desculpe. Estou um pouco tonto, não vi você.

- Não, não tem problema nenhum – e ela sorriu. Um sorriso gigante. Quase rasgando as bochechas – Então, você tem companhia para o almoço?

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Não posso me atrasar. Foi bom ver você…

- Jéssica! – ela gritou quando eu já estava a alguns passos de distância – O meu nome é Jéssica!

Anotaria mentalmente seu nome não por realmente querer lembrá-lo, mas para que ela não gritasse com a voz fina de novo.

**[…]**

- Cullen!

Despertei ao ouvir meu nome ser chamado aos gritos. Teria mandando a pessoa _ir a merda_ se não se tratasse da professora.

- Mas que decepção! Você, um aluno exemplar, dormindo na aula?

- Desculpe, professora, eu não estava realmente dormindo. Estava apenas… De olhos fechados. Estou um pouco gripado, minha cabeça está doendo muito.

- Dessa vez passa, mas só porque isso nunca aconteceu. Por favor, preste atenção na aula.

_Preste atenção nas roupas que você usa, não é legal ficar vendo sua genital marcando nas calças_.

Este e o outro horário se arrastaram. Voei para fora da aula de inglês, carregando meu celular nas mãos e a mochila num dos ombros. Eu teria sido repreendido se tivesse sido um pouco mais lento. Mas não dei tempo para isso.

Atravessei o refeitório sem paciência para olhar quem estava ou deixava de estar lá. Havia uma movimentação diferente na escola, mas não de a mínima importância – até uma nova marca de sabonetes dava o que falar nessa droga de cidade pequena. Forks me irritava.

Me sentei debaixo da arvore, na grama. Coloquei os fones e fechei os olhos, deixando a música bem baixinha, apenas para _tentar_ relaxar. E cedo demais o sinal bateu. Mas eu não voltei para dentro do prédio. Não estava com a mínima paciência para Educação Física, Física e Espanhol. Encostei a cabeça na árvore e fechei os olhos.

Quando despertei novamente, batia o sinal da saída. Me levantei um pouco zonzo, louco para chegar em casa e dormir. Atravessei o pátio, descendo as escadas que davam para o estacionamento, encontrando Alice e Jasper aos beijos. Franzi o cenho de nojo.

- Vamos, Alice.

- Edward, espera um pouco, papai nem chegou ainda…

- Anda logo, Alice.

- Saco! – resmungou – Tchau, amor.

Mais melação e então ela estava ao meu lado. Acenei de longe para Jasper e, olhando para o lado, vi de relance uma garota de preto. Engraçado, seu estilo me lembrou a…

Olhei novamente. Arregalei os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar.

_Putaquepariu! Bella estava aqui._

* * *

><p><strong>Quanto à frequência de posts, eu vou postar pelo menos duas ou três vezes por semana antes do dia 23 pra aproveitar que estou com tempo por conta das férias. Depois disso, provavelmente a frequencia será diminuída para uma vez por semana, mas nada preocupante. Vou escrever feito uma louca para não atrasar nada."<strong>

**"Reviews... Não dói e faz bem ao coração do autor" Frase do Nyah Fanfiction. Além do quê, pode dar direito a previews...**


	3. Capítulo II: Hells Bell's

**Capítulo lindamente betado pela Pam Spunk, lá do Meninas Vampiras, que passa a ser a Beta Reader dessa fic. Obrigada Pam *-*. **

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>Hell's Bells - ACDC

* * *

><p>- Então, quem é?<p>

Olhei para o lado, despertando de meus devaneios e desencostando a cabeça do sofá de casa, encarando Alice que me fitava curiosa.

- O que?

- A garota. Aquela que você ficou congelado vendo lá no colégio.

- A novata?

- É. Ficou interessado nela, _conquistador_?

- De onde tirou isso, Alice? – me levantei, partindo para a cozinha e sentindo sua presença atrás de mim – E será que dá para parar de me chamar desse jeito? Outro dia você quase me mata de vergonha falando isso perto da mamãe.

- Você fala como se realmente não fosse. A maioria das minhas amigas se aproximou de mim para ficar mais perto de você, sabia? – ela se se encostou ao balcão mordendo uma maçã, me encarando com olhar desafiador – E sem essa de usar a mamãe de desculpa para tudo. Pode funcionar com Emmet, mas comigo não. Ela morre de orgulho do filhinho charmoso que ela tem.

- Então o que acha de cuidar da sua vidinha amorosa sem graça com o viadinho do Jasper e me deixar em paz?

- Não enquanto você me dizer o que te atraiu naquela garota. É o visual revoltado dela?

- Alice, acorda! – me virei para ela agora – Eu não estou interessado nela. Ela só me chamou atenção porque é nova aqui na cidade. Todo mundo que é novo aqui chama atenção, esqueceu? Só fiquei curioso.

- Sei… Bom, eu preciso sair. Vou comprar umas coisinhas.

- Não sei como papai ainda não tomou esse cartão de você.

- Nem ouse sugerir – ameaçou – Vou deixar você sozinho, a casa é toda sua. Juízo e não quebre nada.

- Vai embora, Alice.

Ela saiu rindo e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. Era mais fácil lidar com ela quando ela estava de bom-humor, provavelmente causado pelos encontros recentes com Jasper.

Suspirei. Eu não estava a fim de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Levantei-me do sofá.

**[…]**

- Eu posso ajudar você?

Uma vendedora extremamente sorridente veio até mim. Vestia o uniforme da loja de cd's que eu estava e um cabelo azul. Franzi o cenho.

- Não eu só… só estou olhando. Obrigado.

Quando ela se afastou, balancei minha cabeça em sinal de negação e suspirei. Eu passava os cd's da sessão de rock sem saber direito o que procurava. Qualquer coisa com menos batida do que eu estava acostumado já estava de bom tamanho. O grande problema é que eu não conhecia a maior parte das bandas ali, exceto por alguns exemplares dos _Beatles_, _The Rolling Stones_, _Kiss_ ou _Metallica_. Era o tipo de música que eu costumava ouvir do carro do meu pai desde criança. Conhecia todas essas capas das estantes da sala e do escritório.

- Precisa de ajuda aí?

Me virei preparado para ser _um tanto mais grosseiro_ com a atendente, mas a frase ficando engasgada em minha garganta quando eu vi de quem se tratava. Não, não era a vendedora esquisita com o cabelo azul. Era alguém não menos esquisito, mas com o rosto um pouco mais agradável.

- Ficou mudo?

- Você… O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quer que eu me retire? Pensei que a loja fosse coletiva… - e ela deixou que toda a ironia que banhava seus olhos transbordasse – Fala sério, Edward Masen.

- É Cullen – grunhi entredentes – Edward Cullen. Não é tão difícil assim.

- Eu chamo você da forma que eu quiser, Masen.

- Já te disseram que você é desagradável? Na verdade bastante desagradável.

- Já te disseram que você é mal-agradecido? Eu vim ajudar você, já que parece estar completamente perdido na sessão de rock. Dá para perceber que esse não é seu gênero musical.

- Você se acha muito.

- Você nem ao menos me conhece, Masen. Você vai aceitar a minha ajuda do mesmo jeito que eu deixei você me ajudar com as bebidas ontem.

Fiquei calado por alguns segundos, pensando em como revidar de forma que ela desse o fora de uma vez. Mas não adiantou muito. Foi a deixa que ela precisava para me empurrar sem força e eu dar dois passos para o lado.

- Vá pelos clássicos primeiro. Não vá com muita sede ao pote – ela disse me empurrando um cd dos _Beatles._

- Eu já sei esse cd na ponta da língua – coloquei o cd de volta na prateleira – Quero aquela banda que fomos ao show ontem. Mas eu não estou conseguindo achar.

- Se você se lembrasse do nome, talvez ficaria mais fácil.

E ela esticou o braço para o alto, pegando o cd do _Sonata Arctica_ e me entregando. Sorriu com ironia novamente e eu suspirei vencido.

- Aí, poser.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de quê. Eu preciso ir. Até um dia.

E ela se virou, indo embora. Fitei sua figura se afastando, olhando para suas vestimentas pela primeira vez hoje. Calças jeans escuras e justas, correntes penduradas, os mesmos tênis gastos e uma camiseta preta com os dizeres _Hells Bell's_ numa fonte que me lembrava alguma banda…

Catei o cd do _ACDC_ que tinha o mesmo nome e fui para o caixa.

Parti quase correndo para fora do shopping. E foi então que eu vi, na portaria, Bella com um cara de cabelos compridos, lisos e claros, portando o mesmo estilo dela e a segurando pela cintura enquanto os dois se atracavam em beijos. Franzi o cenho com nojo daquela cena.

_Será mesmo que ela não tinha o mínimo de discrição_?

**[…]**

Hells Bell's era... Intensa. Me assustava uma garota ouvir músicas desse tipo. Eu só não podia me esquecer que ela não era uma garota comum. Era sim do feitio dela, do estilo dela, músicas assim. Não que eu tivesse algo contra – muito pelo contrário, tinha até gostado da melodia. Se você é cristão, como é o meu caso assim como o de minha família, basta não prestar atenção nas letras, algo que meu pai fazia há décadas.

Não deixei que o cd tocasse as outras musicas. Configurei o player para ouvir somente essa. Me lembrei da camiseta que ela vestida, pela qual eu não me recordo dos dizeres na parte frontal – se é que tinha algum. Me lembrei da forma que ela se atracava com o _metaleiro_ na portaria do shopping. Vontade. Da mesma forma que acredito que estávamos no dia de ontem. Sacodi a cabeça com as memórias. Definitivamente não havia vantagens em ter a boca manchada de batom vermelho.

- Que droga de música é essa?

Me assustei com a voz grossa de meu irmão. Abaixei o volume do player sem me levantar da cama e ele continuava com uma careta na cara.

- Aquele show não te fez bem, cara. Isso é horrível.

- Cala a boca, Emmet. Isso é rock.

- Eu sei! – disse com tom de obviedade – Não deixa de ser uma merda. Escuta cara, tem uma amiguinha de Alice aí na sala que é muito gostosinha. E ela está na sua, porque eu ouvi ela dizendo pra uma outra.

- É uma tal de Lauren?

- Já pegou?

- Não, idiota. Eu vi ela no shopping na hora que eu fui comprar esses cd's. Alice estava lá e queria empurrá-la pra cima de mim. Mas não rolou e não vai rolar agora também.

- Ah cara, qual é! Está apaixonadinho pela garota que pegou ontem? Cadê o pegador pra honrar o sobrenome dos Cullen?

- Emmet, eu estou cansado, a ressaca ainda está matando aqui e eu não estou afim de ouvir essas conversinhas de adolescente chata. A menina é um porre e você sabe disso. Não estou com saco pra isso.

- É só você não deixar ela falar, cara!

- Emmet, sai daqui!

- Edward, eu estou estranhando você. Você não é o tipo de cara que nega fogo pra uma garotinha tão… com cara de santinha como aquela.

- Existem milhões de outras mulheres no mundo que eu posso ter a hora que eu quiser. Só quero descansar e curtir a minha ressaca, ok? Outro dia, quando eu estiver bem, sem essa porra de dor de cabeça, eu fico com ela.

- Ah, isso aí! Eu vou lá falar com ela que você vai chamá-la pra sair. Esse é o meu irmãozinho pegador!

- Emmet, não…

Tarde demais. Ele já tinha saído todo sorrisos, batendo a porta do quarto e gritando pela menina. Eu estava mesmo fodido. Xinguei alto depois de ter aumentado o volume do player.

_Bella sem sobrenome... Na mesma escola que eu... Isso não vai prestar em nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Agora clique em "Review this Chapter" e faça uma autora feliz :D<strong>


	4. Capítulo III: Admire You

**Então, mais um capítulo entrando no ar... Lembrando que todas as músicas estão ali no perfil, ok? Só clicar no link, tem as músicas organizadas por capítulo postado. Por favor, ouçam. É muito importante para vocês entrarem na história _e_ conhecerem o gosto musical dessa Bella. **

**Capítulo betado pela linda da Pam (PaamSpunk) lá do Meninas Vampiras (www*.*meninasvampiras*.*com - tirem os asteriscos). **

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> Admire you - Kaiser Chiefs

* * *

><p>Fui desperto pelo sinal novamente. Abri os olhos um tanto desnorteado e me levantei da carteira da aula de sociologia. Suspirei alto. Catei minha mochila e saí da sala de aula. Ben tentou falar comigo na porta da sala. Queria falar sobre algum show ou banda, mas eu não estava com saco para isso hoje. Murmurei apenas que depois conversaríamos e saí. Caminhei pelos corredores praticamente dormindo – eu não tinha conseguido fazer isso na noite anterior. Fiquei completamente obcecado pelos cd's que tinha comprado e acabei por virar a noite escutando-os pelo menos quatro vezes durante a madrugada. Fiquei me perguntando como eu podia ter sido idiota durante toda a minha vida e jamais ter ouvido algo assim.<p>

Trombei com alguns caras no corredor e ouvi xingamentos, mas os ignorei. Entrei na sala de história e me sentei no meu costumeiro lugar no fundo. Era uma das aulas que eu mais gostava. Eu realmente _amava_ história e amava mais ainda o fato de eu não ter uma dupla nessa aula – a sala estava em número ímpar e eu não me importei em ficar sozinho.

O grande único problema da aula dessa aula era que a turma não calava a boca, o que não foi diferente hoje. Por mais que eu tentasse prestar atenção no conteúdo, havia uma barulheira infernal. Por fim cansei de tentar ouvir o que a professora falava, pela qual eu não conseguia jamais me recordar do nome – assim como a maioria dos outros professores – e resolvi baixar a cabeça na carteira, rezando para aquele inferno que meus pais costumavam chamar de escola acabasse logo.

Mas então, para meu sossego e surpresa, a sala se calou de repente. Levantei a cabeça tentando saber o que se passava, olhando para o lado e vi que todos estavam congelados. Com bocas levemente abertas, olhos arregalados e focados na direção da porta. Foi inevitável não ter a mesma reação deles quando eu fitei a porta também.

- Então, esta é minha turma… Eu… Posso entrar? – a garota murmurou.

Sim. Era ela. Trajando uma camisa branca dessa vez. _Kaiser Chiefs_. Calças jeans e maquiagens sempre escuras. O mesmo traço no olho, mas sem o batom vermelho.

- Está atrasada.

- Me desculpe, eu sou novata aqui… Não sabia direito onde ficava o prédio.

- Ah, você é Isabella Swan? Pode entrar então.

_Isabella Swan. Agora ela deixava de ser a Bella sem sobrenome._

- Pode se sentar ao lado do Cullen, ali no fundo. Ele é o único que não tem uma dupla.

E então ela vinha até mim. Demorei um pouco para sacar isso e até então eu mantinha a mesma cara de idiota do restante da sala. As pessoas acompanhavam o trajeto que ela fazia.

- Olá, Masen. Mundo pequeno, não?

Não respondi. Apenas fiquei fitando seu rosto por alguns instantes.

- Masen! Bom dia para você também, seu mal educado!

- É Cullen.

Ela riu. Riu alto. Mas agora não fazia diferença. O burburinho irritante que os alunos faziam já tinha tomado conta da sala novamente.

- E aí? Curtiu o cd do Sonata?

- Eu já conhecia a banda, claro que eu gostei do cd.

- Pode parar de mentir agora, Masen. Nós dois sabemos que você não conhecia. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não vou condenar você pra sempre – sorriu – E então, seguiu meu conselho sobre os clássicos?

- Já disse que eu convivo com clássicos desde criança.

- Você apenas disse que conhecia os Beatles. Todo mundo conhece os Beatles.

- Não é só os Beatles. Meu pai sempre gostou de rock, então eu sempre ouvi isso. Desde pequeno.

- Menos mal então.

- Mas eu comprei um cd do ACDC também.

- É sério? Está melhorando, Masen.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que é Cullen?

- É Masen também. Cullen é seu último sobrenome e eu posso muito bem te chamar pelo penúltimo.

- Você é uma chata.

E ela riu de novo. Gargalhou. E eu a fitei como um babaca novamente.

- Essa aula é sempre assim? – disse mudando de assunto.

- É. Acostume-se.

- E você fica fazendo o que aqui? Porque definitivamente não dá para ouvir nada do que ela diz.

- Ouço música as vezes. Ou rabisco alguma coisa no caderno, sei lá. Meu plano para hoje era dormir.

- Pode desistir. Você não vai dormir mesmo.

Suspirei fundo e apoiei a testa nos braços. Eu ainda tinha um resquício de dor de cabeça causada pela música pesada durante a madrugada e não ter dormido e daria tudo para estar o mais longe possível da sala agora. Ou pelo resto da semana.

- Hei, Masen – ela cutucou meu braço. Levantei a cabeça – Eu já disse que você não vai dormir.

- Bella, eu não dormi a noite e estou cansado, com dor de cabeça.

- E? – desafiou – Converse comigo.

Fiquei calado sem saber o que dizer. Era um saco ficar sem saber o que falar. Isso não era meu típico. Na verdade era estranho demais reagir desse jeito perto de uma garota. Mas ela era no mínimo _intimidadora_.

- Masen, você é frouxo. Você tem namorada?

- Por que quer saber isso?

- Para ter um assunto.

- Não. Você já devia saber disso pelo fato que aconteceu no domingo.

- No domingo…? – ela pareceu buscar algo na memória – Ah! É verdade, você me beijou, Masen! – riu – Tinha me esquecido disso. É, mas sei lá, talvez você estivesse bêbado demais e traiu sua namorada por impulso…

Considerei a hipótese por um tempo. Talvez ela também estivesse muito bêbada no dia do show e aquele cara que ela beijava na portaria do shopping fosse seu namorado. Talvez isso fosse bom. A imagem que eu tinha dela depois de ter visto aquilo foi um tanto… modificada.

- Não, eu não tenho namorada – suspirei – Você tem?

- Não.

_Imagem ruim novamente_.

- Eu vi você com um cara no shopping ontem…

- Ah! O James – riu – Quando você me viu com ele? Eu não vi você depois daquela hora na loja de cd's.

- Quando eu estava indo embora. Vocês estavam na portaria.

- Hm… Acho que já sei porque eu não te vi – riu mais alto – Não, ele não é meu namorado. A gente só… Sei lá. Fica as vezes, quando dá vontade. Mas não é nada fixo.

- Entendi…

- Mas acho que não vai rolar mais – suspirou – Ele é lá de Seattle e veio para cá nem sei porquê. A gente não vai se ver mais.

- Seattle? – arqueei as sobrancelhas – Você era de lá?

- Era. Me mudei pra cá no sábado – revirei os olhos – Você deve conhecer meu pai. Ele é xerife.

- Ah! Conheço de vista…

- Pois é. Vim morar com ele nesse lixo de cidade.

Ri de sua revolta.

- Forks não é tão ruim assim. Com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Eu acho difícil, sinceramente. Só vim pra cá porque minha mãe me obrigou. Ela não me aguentava mais.

- Nossa…

- Você é todo certinho não é, Edward?

Não respondi porque o sinal tocou. Levantei agradecido, carregando minha mochila comigo.

- Por que vai levar a mochila? Não é o intervalo agora?

Bati em minha testa com a idiotice que havia feito – que não podia ser tão idiota assim. Considerei por alguns instantes matar as outras três aulas. Não. Definitivamente não.

- É – deixei a mochila na mesa de novo.

Andei pelo corredor que dava para fora da sala calmamente.

- Edward? – olhei para trás.

Ela mordia os lábios agora sem a cor exagerada do vermelho, apenas rosado. Ficava na ponta dos pés e voltava a se apoiar no calcanhar a cada segundo. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos traseiros da calça e ela me olhava quieta.

_E ela me chamou mesmo de Edward?_

- Será que… Eu posso passar o intervalo com você? É que… Eu não conheço ninguém aqui e… Inferno, eu odeio ficar sozinha.

Não respondi, apenas acenei com a cabeça para que ela me acompanhasse.

Caminhamos pelos corredores até chegar no refeitório. Ela não estava com fome e nem eu. Nos sentamos numa mesa contra a minha vontade, já que estava chovendo e não dava para ficar na grama.

- Odeio chamar muita atenção – murmurou inquieta.

- Você ainda não se acostumou? Onde você passa as pessoas te olham.

- É justamente disso que eu estou falando – revirou os olhos – É irritante pra _caralho_. Nunca houve um novato aqui?

- Não – respondi sincero – E, mesmo que houvesse, não atrairia tanta atenção assim. Acho que o que mais chama atenção em você é o seu… estilo.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Não tenho culpa se as pessoas aqui são sem graça demais e se vestem iguais às outras.

- Já te disseram que você reclama muito?

- Já – ela riu e ficou séria novamente, seus olhos com um foco atrás de mim – Tem uma garota ali que está me fuzilando com os olhos.

Olhei para trás. Ri levemente

- É minha ex-namorada. Ela ficava assim com Alice antes de descobrir que ela é minha irmã.

- Ex-namorada enciumada? – ela gargalhou – Meu deus, por favor, diga que eu posso irritar ela um pouco? Só um pouco?

- Está louca? Você não tem ideia do quão barraqueira ela é.

- Ainda vou descobrir – deu uma piscadela – E então, Masen… Você já ouviu? – apontou para o nome da banda que estava escrito em sua camisa.

- Não…

- Você é mesmo uma vergonha.

E então ela puxou o celular, digitando algo na tela e então esticando o celular pra mim com os fones. Ouvi a música. _Admire you_.

- Pensei que só ouvia metal…

- Eu ouço de tudo – deu de ombros – Entre rock e blues, é claro. Indie é bom também.

Suspirei ao não entender absolutamente nada do que ela dizia. Eu realmente era uma vergonha quando o quesito era musica.

E o restante do intervalo eu fiquei ouvindo as músicas que ela me indicava, tagarelando um pouco sobre cada banda ouvida. Eu ria quando ela revirava os olhos – descobri que era uma das manias mais constantes que ela tinha, além de passar a mão no cabelo e morder os lábios compulsivamente. E, ao final do recreio, eu entreguei o celular a ela, que se levantou, fez sinal de continência e saiu do refeitório.

_Nota mental: Fazer uma pesquisa aprofundada em rock e suas ramificações quando chegar em casa. Urgente._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Agora clique em "Review this Chapter" *u***


	5. Capítulo IV: That Girl

**Podem me xingar, eu sei que não postei nada por um mês. Mas as coisas estiveram um pouco diferentes e enfim. O lado bom foi que eu consegui escrever bastante, tendo um saldo de cinco capítulos escritos. Ou seja, sem mais atrasos, provavelmente. **

**O capítulo foi betado pela Pam ( PaamSpunk ) lá do Meninas Vampiras. Booa leitura, até loogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>That Girl – Iron Maden

* * *

><p><em>Perdido.<em>

Era a palavra que me resumia no momento. Mas _por que diabos existiam tantas ramificações para o rock? _Ok. Provavelmente se alguém que realmente entendesse sobre isso me ouvisse agora iria querer me matar. _Ela_ ia querer me matar.

Suspirei cansado. Frustrado. Eu realmente gostaria de entender tudo isso, mas parecia demais para a minha cabeça. Eu queria fazê-la entender que eu não era poser – apesar de que sim, eu era. Queria poder conversar de maneira que eu pudesse discutir sobre o assunto, apresentar argumentos suficientes para convencê-la do contrário do que ela pensava em determinada situação.

Bati minha testa na estante do computador. E tudo que eu fazia terminava nela. Me assustei com a minha dedicação excessiva. Não fazia sentido a importância repentina que ela tinha desde domingo.

Digitei _rock Indie _no campo de pesquisa do _Google_. Algumas bandas apareceram e não demorou até que eu achasse algumas das que ela me mostrou no dia anterior. Mas esse tipo de rock eu já conhecia há bastante tempo. Eu já tinha até mesmo ido a um show de uma banda dessas em Seattle quando tinha quatorze anos – local, é claro.

Voltei ao site que definia as ramificações. Pesquisei uma banda para cada ramificação. E baixei um cd de cada.

Meus olhos já pesavam quando eu acabei de gravá-los. Olhei para o relógio do computador de relance. _Puta merda. Quase três da manhã e eu ainda estava aqui_. Passei todos os mp3 para meu celular e tudo que eu me lembro antes de cair no sono foi de colocar um cd para tocar no _repeat_ no aparelho de som do meu quarto.

**[…]**

- Bom dia, Masen!

Olhei para o lado completamente incrédulo. Havia acabado de chegar no colégio e estava encostado na parede do prédio da minha primeira aula. Ela estava falando comigo. A mesma linha preta nas pálpebras.

- Bom dia.

- Mau-humor? – arqueou as sobrancelhas – Masen, hoje é quarta-feira!

- Não dormi direito.

- Você nunca dorme direito, não é? – riu – Relaxa. Eu vou para a minha aula, falo com você no intervalo. Até depois.

Bella saiu piscando o olho direito para mim e eu sacodi a cabeça. _Não deixe que ela faça isso de novo_.

**[…]**

- Edward! – olhei para trás ao ver Tanya me chamando. O sinal para o intervalo havia tocado e eu pensava seriamente em matar as últimas aulas. Sem dúvidas eu estava me saindo um péssimo aluno.

- Oi Tanya – olhei para ela, que tinha um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

- Oi. Então, vai rolar um show do _Arcade Fire _em Seattle no sábado… Eu sei que não é o tipo de música que você curte, mas…

- Show do Arcade? Onde?

Não consegui assimilar direito o que veio acompanhado da frase. Bella estava plantada do meu lado, vinda sabe-se lá Deus de onde e tinha um braço estendido, apoiado em meu ombro. Mascava um chiclete escancarando a boca e olhando para Tanya, que a fuzilava com o os olhos.

- Em Seattle – respondeu de mal gosto – Então, Edward, vamos?

- Não sei ele, mas eu estou dentro – sorriu sacana – Vai comigo comprar os ingressos?

Dessa vez eu arregalei os olhos, olhando a expressão divertida no rosto dela. Abri a boca algumas vezes para responder, mas, percebendo que eu não sabia o que falar, resolvi me calar novamente. Bella riu e me puxou pelo braço, indo para o refeitório. Não olhei para trás para saber a reação de Tanya, mas eu sabia bem que não havia sido das melhores.

- Ela ainda vai se revoltar com você – avisei quando nos sentamos numa mesa do refeitório.

- Não sabe o quanto eu estou com medo disso – ironizou e foi até a máquina de refrigerante, tirando duas latinhas e me entregando uma logo depois.

- Então, estava brincando sobre o fato de irmos comprar ingressos hoje, não é?

- Não disse que seria hoje… Mas é ótimo que seja, não tem absolutamente nada para fazer dentro de casa e Forks é um lixo.

- Então é sério… - murmurei meio que para mim mesmo.

- Por que não seria? – arqueou as sobrancelhas – Vou ver se consigo um carro para irmos.

- Você é louca…

- Eu sei – sorriu – Escuta, você não é muito popular aqui, né?

- Não – ri dando de ombros – Na verdade ninguém é. Não existe essa coisa de popularidade em Forks. Não há gente o suficiente para fazer isso funcionar e poder ser classificado verdadeiramente como popular.

- Deu pra ver. Mas aposto que _um cara como você _faria o maior sucesso na minha antiga escola – piscou o olho direito pela segunda vez no dia.

- Um cara como eu?

- É. Bonito, simpático… Bem vestido… Faz bem o estilo das patricinhas de lá.

- Você não é uma patricinha…

- Deu pra ver né? – disse apontando para suas vestimentas, as quais eu não tinha parado para reparar hoje. Ela estava com uma camisa preta novamente, comprida dessa vez, cobria o início do jeans. Tinha _Iron Maden_ em grandes letras e a caveira símbolo da banda ao lado.

- É – ri – Mas, eu quero dizer, você só fala comigo por falta de opção então… Já que eu faço o estilo das patricinhas.

- Você faz o estilo do cara que as patricinhas _namorariam_, Masen. Não significa que _alguém como eu_ não conversaria com você só por conversar. Não seria sua amiga.

Foi como um tapa na cara. Ela havia acabado de dizer, mesmo que delicadamente, que eu não era o tipo de cara com quem ela _namoraria_. Me senti sem graça por um instante. Não que isso afetasse meu ego – muito pelo contrário. Eu não precisava de ninguém para saber o que eu era ou não quanto a isso. De forma alguma. Até porque jamais foi difícil conseguir uma mulher. Só não foi muito confortável de ouvir… Talvez porque eu jamais havia levado um fora.

Minha mente me lembrou do dia do show, em que eu tentei falar com ela e ela mesma me deu um fora. É claro, o primeiro fora que eu havia tomado tinha sido dela.

_E o único, assim espero_.

- Bem o estilo daquela sua ex-namorada que não cansa de me fuzilar – gargalhou, me fazendo despertar dos pensamentos.

Olhei para trás, vendo Tanya olhando para nós dois com cara de poucos amigos, exatamente como havia feito ontem. Bufei.

- Ignora que ela para – garanti – Já disse que ela fazia isso até com a minha irmã antes de saber que ela era minha irmã.

- Sua irmã estuda aqui?

- Sim.

- Quem é?

Rondei meu olhar pelo refeitório a procura de Alice. Não era difícil achá-la – ela sempre estava tagarelando sobre maquiagem com alguém, às vezes maquiando alguém e sempre havia um montinho de garotas em torno dela onde quer que ela fosse.

- Ali – apontei – É a tagarela.

- Você disse que não havia ninguém popular aqui – disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, ela é o mais próximo do que podemos chamar de popular por aqui, mesmo assim, nada grande demais. É que ela gosta de ficar pintando a cara das outras meninas quando não está com o namorado dela.

- O namorado dela também estuda aqui?

- Sim.

Ela riu alto agora. Bateu as mãos na mesa, quase derrubando o refrigerante.

- Acho que a escola é o ponto de encontro mais procurado pelos adolescentes em Forks – disse secando as lágrimas que saíram enquanto ela gargalhava, justificando o motivo desta.

Me concentrei nela fazendo esse movimento e olhei para a maquiagem feita em seus olhos. Sempre havia muito preto. O olho completamente contornado pela maquiagem, um traço muito fino na parte inferior e mais grosso na superior, o que transformava-se, na ponta, num puxado mais caprichado. Ela estava assim no show também. Era bonito. Combinava com ela. Eu gostava.

- Então, quem é o cara?

- Que cara?

- O namorado dela.

- Jasper – dei de ombros e apontei para a mesa ao nosso lado – Meu amigo.

- Não se importa de deixar sua irmã namorando um amigo seu?

- Por que me importaria?

- Sei lá. Jacob ia querer matar o cara, se fosse comigo.

- Seu irmão?

- O mais próximo disso que eu tenho – suspirou – Meu pai e o dele são amigos desde sempre. Então nós crescemos juntos. Nas vezes que eu vinha pra cá, era mais pra vê-lo…

- Mais velho?

- Não – balançou a cabeça – Mais novo um ano.

- Da idade de Alice. E ele não estuda aqui?

- Não. Ele é um _indiozinho _da reserva Quileute, sabe?

- Ah! La Push…

- Isso, a praia – sorriu empolgada – Pois é, ele é de lá. Tem uma escola na reserva deles. Não sei se é permitido que eles saiam de lá para vir estudar aqui, sei lá. Nunca perguntei.

- Bom, de qualquer forma fica mais fácil dar _umas porradas _no Jasper se for necessário. Jacob devia pensar nisso também

O silêncio se fez por um tempo depois de ela ter sorrido levemente com meu comentário. Tomei minha latinha de refrigerante quase de uma vez e ela fez o mesmo, enquanto observávamos, calados, o refeitório. Eu não estava prestando atenção em nada. Tinha feito a nota mental de conferir se havia gravado um cd do Iron Maden, o que eu acho que não era necessário. O nome não me era estranho e eu tinha quase certeza que já tinha o visto nas prateleiras do escritório do meu pai.

O sinal bateu. Nos levantamos na mesma hora e ela caminhou na minha frente, seguindo para o mesmo prédio que eu para pegarmos as mochilas nos armários. Peguei os livros necessários para o próximo horário e a vi no final do corredor, perto da sala que eu teria minha próxima aula.

- Hei Masen – puxou meu braço quando eu passei por ela sem me despedir – Pego seu endereço com você no final da aula, não vá embora sem antes me passar – avisou.

- Tudo bem.

Entrei para a sala sem mais delongas e ela seguiu para o outro lado do corredor.

**[…]**

Mais tarde ela estava me esperando na portaria da escola. Passei meu endereço ainda sem saber direito o que esperar. Sem saber se ela realmente estava falando sério e ela riu quando sentiu a insegurança em meu olhar.

- Então, eu te pego as duas. Eu sou pontual, espero que esteja pronto.

- É provável que você se perca, novata. Minha casa não fica nos arredores da cidade…

- Me perder em Forks? – sorriu – Larga de ser patético, Masen.

Dei de ombros com sua declaração e fiz menção de sair para encontrar Alice que já me chamava irritada no portão da escola, mas fui parado pelo toque de seus dedos em meu braço pela segunda vez no dia.

- E… Ainda dá tempo de mudar seu visual para… Agradar outros públicos.

_Fuck, essa garota ainda ia me causar problemas_.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Reviews, a autora não morde :D<strong>


	6. Capítulo V: Ready to Start

**Olás! Dessa vez eu nem demorei muito, pô. KK Desculpa mesmo gente, a rotina está apertada, mas está tudo bem. Obrigadinha a todo mundo que lê (inclusive aos amigos e conhecidos da autora), vocês me deixam no mínimo lisonjeada. Vou tentar colocar um post por semana, ok? Pode ser que aconteça de atrasar, mas eu conto com a compreensão de vocês. Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos. **

**O capítulo foi betado pela Pam (_arroba_PaamSpunk) e escrito com muito carinho. **

**Não se esqueça de ouvir a música, é muito importante. Eu sei que esse gênero musical não agrada todo mundo, mas, vamos lá, é só pra vocês conhecerem o gosto musical da Bella (e da autora hihi) e entrar no capítulo, ok? **

**Qualquer coisa, estou nas reviews ou nas PM's, dúvidas, dá um alô lá. **

**Beijinhos e boa leitura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> Ready to Start – Arcade Fire

* * *

><p>É realmente sério que a única camiseta de banda que eu tinha era do <em>Eminem?<em> Levei a camisa que achei no fundo do armário ao nariz, sentindo um cheiro forte de mofo. Joguei-a de volta com raiva.

_Você queria mesmo que estivesse em bom estado de conservação, Cullen?_ _Isso deve estar guardado aí desde que você tinha treze anos._

Pensei em correr até o guarda-roupas do meu pai para ver se encontrava alguma com a estampa de uma banda clássica, mas a ideia foi tirada de minha cabeça imediatamente – por lá eu só acharia camisas sociais e ternos.

Catei uma camisa preta simples e lisa no guarda-roupas e ia ser isso mesmo. Olhei para o relógio. Cinco para as duas. Voei para o banheiro, dando duas espirradas de perfume no mesmo instante que as buzinas soaram lá fora.

- Belo carro.

Eu caminhava para fora de casa, trancando a porta enquanto ela estava parada encostada na porta do carro, me observando com os olhos cruzados. _Arcade Fire _era o que estampava sua camisa preta agora. A mesma maquiagem, ainda sem o batom vermelho. Deixei o carro ser o foco de meu olhar por alguns instantes.

Rústico. Antigo. Uma picape vermelha com a pintura danificada e perceptivelmente velha.

- Eu sei – sorriu de lado, com ironia – Consegui com o Jake. Pedi para ele me emprestar as motos, mas não rolou.

- Não ia rolar de forma alguma, eu não sei pilotar uma.

- Quem foi que disse que você ia pilotar alguma coisa?

Eu ri de sua expressão bufante. Entrei no carro quando ela fez sinal para que eu entrasse e o ronco do motor me assustou quando foi ligado. Bella riu.

- Tem som nisso?

- Tem – rolou os olhos – Mas não tem nada de bom, eu acho. O Jake é meio… rapper…

Fiquei calado. Provavelmente se eu dissesse que eu também gostava desse tipo de música ela não ia me sossegar mais. Ao invés disso, abri minha mochila e catei alguns dos cd's que eu tinha gravado.

- O que é isso? – ela desviou os olhos da estrada por um instante – Se está pretendendo colocar isso aí, é bom que seja…

- Fica quieta, Bella.

Ela resmungou um pouco mas deixou que eu colocasse o cd.

_Businessmen drink my blood_

_Like the kids in art school said they would_

_And I guess I'll just begin again_

_You say can we still be friends_

- Arcade? É sério? – sorriu – É, Masen, você me surpreende bastante. Pode comemorar.

- E você é um tanto convencida.

- Como se eu não soubesse que você está tentando me impressionar.

Fiquei calado por um instante. Eu não estava tentando impressioná-la. _Ao menos não que eu percebesse_.

_All the kids have always known_

_That the emperor wears no clothes_

_But to bow to down to them anyway_

_Is better than to be alone_

O restante do caminho foi repleto de Bella cantando as músicas do cd que eu havia gravado, Bella rindo, Bella contando da sua vida.

Ao longo da viagem descobri que seus pais haviam se separado e jamais se falaram depois da separação – somente o necessário, segundo ela mesma. Acertos sobre pensão e afins era tudo. Segundo ela denominou, sua mãe era meio _porra louca_ e saiu da casa de seu pai pra fugir com um vocalista de reggae. Entre muitas brigas para definir quem ficaria com uma Bella de seis meses de idade, seu pai acabou optando por deixa-la com sua mãe por falta de tempo para cuidar dela. Isso, é claro, se pudesse manter contato todos os dias e ter certeza que ela estaria a salvo de todas as loucuras que sua mãe possivelmente faria. Deu para ver de quem ela herdou essa coisa de ser revoltada e diferente.

Fiquei com vontade de perguntar o motivo de ela ter vindo pra cá, já que era tão parecida com sua mãe. Mas logo me veio à cabeça o dia em que ela disse que sua mãe não a aguentava mais. Guardaria a pergunta para outra ocasião.

Descemos do carro num estacionamento pago de Seattle – o que ficou combinado que racharíamos o tempo gasto. Não entendo o motivo de ela ter reservado duas horas de estacionamento, mas não perguntei nada. Até porque ela não responderia.

- Está bonito, Masen – ela disse me olhando rapidamente enquanto caminhávamos numa avenida movimentada. Olhei para baixo.

- Valeu – murmurei.

- Preto fica legal em você. Realça isso aqui.

Ela apontou para meus olhos. Eu tinha que concordar. Preto realçava o verde nos meus olhos e eu quase não usava. Anotaria isso mentalmente.

_Now you're knocking at my door_

_Saying please come out with us tonight_

_But I would rather be alone_

_Than pretend I feel alright_

- Se importa se formos num lugar antes de irmos comprar os ingressos?

- Não.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada silenciosa, entramos numa espécie de… feira, que eu logo descobri se tratar daqueles lugares especiais para pessoas que nem ela. Roqueiras. Havia estúdios de tatuagens, piercings, lojas dos mais variados gostos. Um lugar que eu jamais me imaginei entrando.

- Vem – ela me puxou para uma loja de camisetas.

E então ela se viu perdida numa das araras de roupas femininas. Camisas de bandas de todos os tipos, algumas que eu jamais havia ouvido falar, mas na maioria, clássicos. Não quis ficar atrás dela. Me virei para a sessão masculina.

_If I was scared, I would_

_And if I was pure, you know I would_

_And if I was yours, but I'm not_

_Now I'm ready to start_

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou quando me mostrou uma camisa do _Arcade Fire_.

- Você já não tem uma? – apontei para a que ela vestia.

- É diferente, não _tá _vendo? – rolou os olhos – Além do mais, essa é para o dia do show – disse sacodindo a camisa – Vou pagar. Já venho te ajudar com algo para você.

Abri a boca para dizer que não iria comprar nada para mim, mas me calei vendo que ela já estava no caixa, do outro lado da loja. Não seria educado gritar algo assim.

- Já que você disse que gosta dos clássicos, Masen, vamos começar aqui – ela tirou uma camisa dos _Guns n Roses_ – Você gosta?

- Gosto – dei de ombros – Das mais antigas.

- Serve – sorriu e tacou a blusa em cima de mim – Beatles é essencial – avisou e me deu uma camisa simples com as letras em branco com o nome da banda – E mais essa pro show.

Ela tentou me fazer experimentar as camisas, mas eu não quis – era humilhação demais. Ela resmungou, tentou discutir. Resisti. Saímos da loja com ela fazendo cara feia.

Paramos numa loja de cd's. Ela me indicou milhões de banda e fez com que eu comprasse o cd de algumas. Não me opus. Eu estava mesmo precisando renovar minha estante de música. Não poupou elogios ao _Evanescence_, _Kings of Leon_ e me chantageou se eu não levasse para casa um cd do _Within Temptation_. Resolvi não pagar para ver.

- Olha se não é a Isabella Swan…

Olhamos para trás quando ouvimos um homem a chamando. Era o mesmo cara do shopping. Implorei mentalmente a todos os santos existentes para que não deixasse que ela começasse a se agarrar com o cara ali, bem na minha frente. Eu juro que ia embora. A pé, mas ia.

Ela caminhou na direção dele, sempre sorrindo, e o abraçou. Forte. Olhei a forma possessiva que os braços dele se esgueiravam em torno dela. Eles até que formavam um casal bacana.

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Um bom filho sempre à casa retorna – riu – Vim com meu amigo comprar os ingressos para o show do _Arcade_. Aí, como você sabe, vir a Seattle e não vir até aqui é viagem jogada no lixo.

- Tenho que concordar – sorriu – Então, é ele o seu amigo?

- Sim – ela estendeu o braço para mim e eu caminhei até seu lado – Esse é o Edward Masen.

- Olá, Edward Masen – ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a apertei. Ele sorria – Que bom que a Bella conseguiu arrumar companhia em Forks. Tinha que ver a forma que ela praticamente chorava para não ir para lá.

- Edward Cullen – corrigi suavemente – Ela ainda reclama – sorri de lado.

- Você é exagerado – me fuzilou com os olhos – Você não vai ao show?

- Vou. Victoria está afim de ir.

- Ah… - olhei para Bella agora – Bom, a gente se vê lá então.

- Até mais.

E ele saiu acenando. Continuei fitando os olhos de Bella. Decepção. Frustração. Ela me chamou para que fossemos embora. A segui.

Quase mordi minha língua para não perguntar quem era Victoria. Não era difícil adivinhar. Namorada dele, a julgar-se pelo rosto frustrado de Bella. O que significava que, naquele dia no shopping, ele estava traindo a namorada. Com Bella.

Decepção.

_Now I'm ready to start_

_My mind is open wide_

_Now I'm ready to start_

_Not sure you'll open the door_

_To step out into the dark_

- Onde vamos agora? – tentei puxar assunto.

- Comprar os ingressos – respondeu em tom de obviedade.

Olhei para o relógio. Quarenta minutos haviam se passado. Bocejei.

Caminhamos até o lugar onde seria realizado o show. Uma espécie de ginásio, não sei bem explicar. Eu nunca havia visitado esse lugar. Eu sei, pode dizer. Era ridículo. Mas era verdade. Meu gene caseiro sempre foi mais forte que a curiosidade.

Compramos os dois ingressos. Pista. A ideia me apavorava – muita gente, pouco espaço. Mas resolvi não falar nada. Evitaria provocações desnecessárias. Apenas perguntei, disfarçadamente, se não era melhor pegarmos uma das cadeiras. Ela disse que tirava a emoção do show. Não discuti.

Fomos até uma lanchonete próxima ao estacionamento. Ainda tínhamos uma hora para enrolar. Pedimos sanduíches e fritas. Era a primeira vez que eu ia a uma lanchonete com uma garota e ela não pedia uma _porra _de uma salada. É irritante demais, já que você fica se sentindo um porco que come fritura e carne a rodo.

- Você não fala muito, Masen – comentou antes de morder o sanduíche – Me sinto uma tagarela.

- É – dei de ombros – Nascença. Bella, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Disponha.

- Aquele cara, o James… Ele tem namorada?

- Parece que voltou a ter – revirou os olhos.

- Como assim?

Ela colocou o sanduíche na mesa e se sentou direito na cadeira. Olhou nos meus olhos.

- James e Victoria vão e voltam o tempo todo, entendeu? Ele me procura pra… ficar quando eles terminam. Só que eles sempre voltam.

- E você gosta dele…

- É – suspirou – Eu sei que é ridículo, mas é inevitável. E isso já tem um tempo, sabe? Uns… Dois anos. Sempre nesse vai e volta e ele sempre me procura. Eu sei que ele me vê como amiga e eu me sinto mal por gostar dele de outra forma.

- Quem sabe não vendo ele com frequência você não o esquece? – sugeri tentando ser otimista.

- Foi mais um dos motivos para eu vir para cá – suspirou – Gente, essa parada de coraçãozinho frágil não tem nada a ver comigo. Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – perguntei enquanto acabava o sanduíche.

- Me fale sobre você.

- Minha vida é muito sem graça, acredite – me encostei na cadeira enquanto tomava refrigerante.

- Não duvido – ela riu – E aquela Tanya?

- O que tem?

- Quando namoraram?

- No ano passado – dei de ombros – E terminamos deve ter uns seis ou sete meses.

- Por que terminaram? Ela é bonita.

- Sei lá, a gente não combina muito.

Ela ficou quieta, pensativa. Imaginei que seus pensamentos pairavam no fato de que ela e James combinavam até demais – pelo menos no estilo – e que, mesmo assim, provavelmente não daria certo.

Suspirou. Acabamos o lanche. Ela tentou pagar mas eu não deixei – ficava por conta do refrigerante que ela tinha pagado pra mim mais cedo. Comparação absurda, eu sei, mas eu queria soar educado pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Partimos para o estacionamento. Ainda faltava quinze minutos, então caminhamos devagar. Sua quietude momentânea passou e ela logo estava sorrindo e entusiasmada com o show novamente. Era bom vê-la assim. Por mais que eu não a conhecesse muito, me incomodava vê-la incomodada com algo.

O ronco do motor da picape me assustou novamente e novamente ela riu. A xinguei de idiota. Ela riu mais. Colocou um cd de uma banda qualquer e eu fechei os olhos, curtindo a musica.

- Chegamos, Masen – ela parou a picape na porta da minha casa.

- Obrigado pela carona.

Catei todas as sacolas e olhei para ver se não estava faltando nada.

- Masen? – ela me chamou quando eu fiz menção de sair do carro.

Olhei para ela. Ela não disse nada. Seu rosto estava mais próximo que de costume. Eu conseguia sentir seu perfume. Doce. Contradizia sua personalidade e estilo. Ela se aproximou devagar. Me olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos se fecharam. Fechei os meus. Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Meu coração acelerou. Selinhos breves. Eu tinha seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Sugava discretamente, gesto que ela imitava com o meu lábio superior. Minha mão foi para o seu rosto. Acariciei sua bochecha. Ela se moveu bruscamente para aprofundar o beijo. Uma buzina.

Me afastei assustado. Ela tirou o braço de cima do volante ofegando.

- Eu vou…

Saí do carro atordoado. Entrei em casa, indo direto para o meu quarto. Da janela eu via o carro ainda parado. Não conseguia vê-la. O motor barulhento de novo. O carro arrancou.

Me sentei na cama com a cabeça girando.

_Eu estava muito fodido_.

_Now I'm ready to start…_


	7. Capítulo VI: Now

**Ooioi! Olha só, o capítulo está saindo com dois dias de antecedência devido ao retorno que essa fic está tendo. Mesmo vocês estando em falta com os reviews (muito obrigada a quem manda), eu tenho meu controle de acessos à fic e está indo muito bem *-* Estou muito, muito feliz e, por isso, estou dando esse adiantamento. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas o review ajuda o autor a se inspirar pra fic, já que cada vez mais ele quer agradar a quem lê. É muito bom receber retorno, gente, vocês não tem ideia. **

**Esse capítulo está um tantinho mais curto, mas eu acho que vai valer a pena, já que eu tinha ele todo pronto, apaguei e fiz tuuudo de novo só pra agradar vocês mais um pouquinho.**

**Ah, uma coisinha que eu queria dizer: ALGUEM AÍ TEM INTERESSE EM SER BETA? A minha beta oficial está com problemas pessoais e eu não queria incomoda... Pra quem não sabe, _beta reader_ é aquela que tem acesso ao capítulo primeiro e corrige os errinhos e etc e me encaminha de volta pra postagem. Então, quem tiver interesse, dá um grito nas reviews ou nas _Private Messaging_, ok?**

**Não foi betado, por isso pode ter um errinho ou outro. Me desculpem por isso.**

**O capítulo está com duas músicas. Não ouçam as duas de uma vez. Comecem com _Now_ e, quando for pedido na fic, comece _You and __I_, ok's? Os links das músicas estão no meu perfil, deem um pulinho lá.**

**É isso. Continuem comentando e me dando mais inspiração. Caprichem! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Música: Now – Scorpions  You and I - Scorpions**

* * *

><p><em>Ela não vai tocar no assunto, não vai dizer o quão idiota você foi e muito menos te pressionará.<em>

Devia ser a vigésima vez que eu repetia isso pra mim mesmo. Era verdade, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no caso de Bella começar a me condenar por eu ter fugido daquela forma estúpida. Eu parecia um maldito retardado. Antes e agora, por estar dando esse ataque de viadagem.

Eu estava pensando seriamente se eu realmente ia à aula hoje. Qual é, eu merecia um tempo para pensar no que fazer, certo? Mas pensar no quê, _caralho?_

Chutei a porta do quarto e desci.

**[…]**

- Masen! – ela sorriu quando chegou perto de mim no colégio. Mesmo não assumindo, eu estava no refeitório para ela talvez pensar que eu não tivesse ido à aula e, assim, não me procurasse hora nenhuma – Por que não estava no estacionamento?

- Está chovendo.

- Quando não está chovendo aqui, Masen? – revirou os olhos – Vamos logo pra sala.

Nosso primeiro horário era o mesmo e eu estava lamentando por isso. Parecia que tudo estava correndo da forma que eu esperava que acontecesse, mas o simples fato de estar em sua presença já me deixava, no mínimo, incomodado.

_Qual é, Cullen! Larga de ser ridículo, ela parece que nem se lembra do que aconteceu ontem. Deixe de ser idiota._

Me sentei no meu lugar de sempre e ela se sentou em minha frente. Virou o corpo inteiro para trás e ficou batucando as unhas médias pintadas de preto ritmicamente em minha carteira, como se estivesse esperando eu dizer alguma coisa.

- Masen?

- Sim? – respondi sem tirar os olhos da mesa.

- Qual é, vai ficar esse clima chato entre a gente?

Um arrepio percorreu meu rosto. Droga, ela tinha falado o que eu mais temia que falasse. Tudo pela minha falta de tato com esse tipo de situação, o que era no mínimo ridículo para um cara de quase dezoito anos de idade.

- Que clima?

- Ah, você vai se fazer de desentendido? Mesmo? Depois de me dar um fora ontem?

Arregalei os olhos com sua resposta. Essa não era a reação que eu esperava de Bella. Eu esperava que ela me achasse um idiota, uma criança ou… _caralho_, um _gay_ por ter saído de seu carro daquela maneira depois do princípio de um beijo.

- Eu não te dei um fora ontem, Bella.

- Não? Você saiu do meu carro correndo quando eu tentei de beijar. Desculpa, mas isso pra mim é um fora sim.

- Não foi, eu só – apertei os olhos enquanto taquei a mão em cima da minha mochila – Eu só sou um idiota.

- Você é um idiota – sorriu enquanto me fitava nos olhos depois de longos segundos de carranca séria – Mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim.

**[…]**

- Cara, você não vai acreditar – disse Jasper me assustando assim que chegou à aula de inglês.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- O show do Arcade. Eu sei que você não curte esse tipo de música, mas você vai nem que seja arrastado e…

- Eu sei, já comprei os ingressos.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos – Como assim já comprou os ingressos? Eu pensei que eu ia ter que praticamente implorar pra você ir, já que Alice não está afim.

- A Bella me disse e implorou primeiro que você – suspirei – Mas a gente se encontra e vai junto.

- A Bella é a novata revoltada?

- Não acho que ela seja revoltada.

- Edward, você é cego ou retardado? Pelo estilo que ela tem dá pra ver que ela não regula bem da cabeça.

- Você é que se engana. A garota é inteligente a beça.

- Já que você diz… Mas então, já comprou os ingressos?

- Já, ontem.

- Por que é que você não me disse, seu _filho da puta?_

- Claro, eu não sabia nem que essa banda existia, ia saber que você gostava adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Porque é mesmo um idiota. Se prestasse mais atenção nas coisas que acontecem ao seu redor…

Revirei os olhos sem responder.

- Cara, você poderia convencer Alice a ir. Poderíamos sair de casais – sorriu.

- Não, eu não vou segurar vela pra você e minha irmã, obrigado.

- Eu sei que você está pegando a revoltada, nem vem.

- Está sabendo mais do que eu então – garanti – Cara, eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida ontem.

- Por que?

- Ela tentou me beijar quando me deixou em casa – bati a testa mão – E, cara, eu me assustei e saí correndo dela.

- É mesmo um viado – riu – Para, cara, ela não é feia.

- Eu sei, ela é _linda_. E talvez seja por isso.

- Tanya também é linda e você não teve toda essa boiolagem.

- Com Tanya era diferente. Muito diferente. _Caralho_, o que eu faço agora? Ela meio que tocou no assunto hoje cedo e eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

- O óbvio. Beija ela hoje. Se ela tocou no assunto é porque ainda quer.

- Ela tocou no assunto porque eu estava agindo diferente com ela.

- Ela ainda está afim – afirmou – Vai por mim. Ela vai aceitar de muito bom grado se você a agarrar hoje.

**[…]**

Durante o restante da aula, me peguei pensando no que Jasper dissera e eu o mataria se estivesse errado, já que seria humilhação demais tentar ficar com ela e ser recusado, usando uma desculpa de me redimir.

É claro que não era cem por cento desculpa. Alguma parte era por me redimir por meu ato ridículo ontem e eu precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível para deixa-la convencida de que eu não era assim tão retardado. Por mais que eu fosse.

E foi pensando nisso que no intervalo eu a chamei para ficar distante do refeitório. Ela não falou nada, sua expressão não mudou. Somente assentiu e me acompanhou. Sentamo-nos debaixo de uma árvore qualquer que havia mantido a grama seca da chuva de hoje cedo.

Ela se manteve calada e eu respeitei seu silêncio. Somente um fone estava pendurado eu seu ouvido e ela balançava a cabeça periodicamente.

- O que está ouvindo? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

- Scorpions – ela respondeu simplesmente e não falou mais nada.

- Eu… Posso ouvir com você? – perguntei hesitando.

Ela não respondeu. Só empurrou o outro fone pra mim e eu pude ouvir as batidas pesadas da música. Sem dúvidas eu já havia ouvido aquilo antes. A voz do vocalista era inconfundível. Olhei para o lado, fitando seu rosto. Ela mantinha a mesma expressão vazia de antes, batucando os dedos no ritmo mais frenético que a música tinha ao chegar ao seu final. Apertei os olhos, praguejando mentalmente e então decidir fazer o que a música me mandava.

_Now, now, now, now, now!_

Puxei seu rosto pelo queixo e aproximei meu rosto do dela sem hesitar. Juntei nossos lábios e então a música mudou ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia um arrepio correndo meu corpo.

**You and I – Scorpions**

Eu a senti congelar por um momento. Seus lábios estavam estáticos assim como o restante de seu corpo e eu pensei em desistir. Mas, se eu o fizesse, não teria mais como olhar em seus olhos novamente, devido à minha vergonha.

Durante esses segundos torturantes, minha mente começou a especular o que se passava na dela. Claro, seria muito justo e se encaixaria bem demais na personalidade dela se ela simplesmente fizesse o mesmo que eu fiz ontem. Seria a vingança perfeita e ela poderia me deixar tão sem graça quanto eu imaginava que ela havia ficado.

Mas, como sempre, Bella me surpreendeu. Pouco tempo depois, senti sua mão agarrando minha nuca e sua boca se entreabriu e ela aprofundou o beijo por conta própria. Grunhi de surpresa e acompanhei seu ritmo, minha mão indo quase que automaticamente para seu rosto.

Foi longo dessa vez. Talvez tão longo quanto o primeiro, no show do _Sonata_, ao tempo que parecia ser muito atrás. Tantas reviravoltas depois daquilo… A garota revoltada que havia me dado um fora no primeiro dia havia tentando me beijar ontem e agora estava aqui. Comigo.

Ela não tinha pressa e nem eu. Nos esquecemos do espaço ao nosso redor, das pessoas conversando e rindo, da barulheira do refeitório, da chuva que começava a cair tímida. Tão tímida quanto eu acreditava que ela fosse, me enganando como sempre. Mordidas lentas, provocações com arranhões e sorrisos de entrega. As mãos que pareciam inibidas no início somente passando pela nuca, agora agarravam meus cabelos de forma quase agressiva.

Fiz menção de me afastar em determinado momento e sua mão me puxou, seus dentes encontraram meu lábio inferior e o beijo continuou por algum tempo após sorrisos e risadas curtas.

Mas acabou de repente. Em determinado momento já estávamos nos olhando novamente, seu sorriso aos poucos aparecendo no rosto para deixar o clima leve novamente. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo cor de chocolate atrás da orelha e olhou pra baixo brevemente, passando a língua em seus próprios lábios quando me fitou novamente.

- Acho que… Eu preciso ir pra aula.

Me decepcionei com as primeiras palavras que saíram dela após nosso momento, mas não falei nada. Me levantei e ela o fez também.

A acompanhei até sua sala, que ficava no caminho da minha. Parou na porta, e ficou me olhando como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo. Mas eu não sabia o que falar. Como sempre.

- Então… Eu posso te levar pra casa e… - ela estava estranhamente nervosa, mas suspirou, recomeçando – Eu comprei a picape do Jake. Posso te deixar em casa?

- Não fica perto de você.

- E daí?

- Nada, é só que vai dar trabalho demais.

- Deixa isso comigo, ok?

- Ok. Eu preciso ir.

Ela não falou nada, assentiu e eu me virei, mas senti seus dedos tocarem meu cotovelo e eu olhei pra trás novamente.

- Vamos lá, Masen. Se toda vez que isso acontecer o clima ficar chato assim, eu não vou querer beijar você mais. É sério, não foi nada demais, ok? Não precisa me tratar pisando em ovos nem nada.

- Mas eu não…

- Ok, mas não faça. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu te espero no estacionamento.

- Eu devo ir com minha irmã, Bella…

- Você vai comigo. Precisamos ter uma conversa. A sós.

Durante meu curto percurso até a sala e o restante da aula eu me peguei pensando do que essa conversa trataria e a forma que Bella tinha ficado desconsertada depois do beijo.

_Eu já disse que essa mulher ainda ia me deixar louco?_

* * *

><p><strong>De novo, quem tiver interesse em virar beta <em>reader <em>[quem lê antes e corrige os errinhos pra me encaminhar de volta pra postagem]_dessa fanfic_ (ou das próximas, dependendo da situação), dê um grito nas reviews. Por favor, hm? Estou precisando mesmo.**

**Mas então, o que acharam do capítulo, hm? Opiniões, sugestões e afins, grita nas reviews ou nas PM's. **

**O próximo post é na segunda feira que vem. _Pode ser_ que adiante ou atrase, ok? Vai depender do meu tempo.**

**_Nyki_, que me deixou review no outro capítulo: ooi gatona, obrigada *-* Então, eu conheço algumas do Bullet for my Valentine porque um amigo mandou algumas pro meu celular. Mas pode deixar, logo logo tem música deles por aqui! Comente mais, viu? Beijos.**

**Até a próxima então, falei demais já. Beijos KK**


	8. Capítulo VII: I want you

**Olha, como prometido, post na segunda-feira! Eu sei que os capítulos não estão sendo, digamos, grandes, mas eu já disse que minha rotina é apertada, certo? Vou fazer o _possível_ para postar duas vezes por semana, mas eu não sei se vai dar, ok? Por enquanto posso garantir todas as segundas-feiras.**

**Bom, aproveitando que eu já falo pra caramba aqui, eu vou responder algumas coisas que apareceram nas reviews e nas PM's:**

**1: _Vai ter POV da Bella? _Provavelmente. Mas não vai acontecer nada que vocês fiquem confusos _demais _por enquanto, até porque o Edward é o mais confuso da história, como já deu pra perceber. Mas eu acredito que em algum momento da fic vai ser necessário um POV da Bella, que provavelmente virá em forma de extra.**

**2: _Por que o Edward é tão lerdo__?_ Eu juro que dou risada toda vez que eu vejo isso. Mas, gente, vamos lá! O Edward original já é perfeito, eu quero colocar alguns defeitos no meu, já que da aparência do original eu não abro mão KK. Mas fiquem tranquilos, esse Edward vai amadurecer aos poucos, ok? Vocês vão ver o crescimento dele ao decorrer da fic. **

**3: _E a beta?_ Pois é, arranjei uma solução para o meu problema. Na verdade, duas! KK. Então, eu conversei com o Daniel, aquele meu amigo da dedicatória e ele aceitou ser o beta da minha fic, mesmo que ele estude o dia inteiro, que nem eu, só que lá no CEFET. Para não sobrecarregá-lo, o Gabriel, que estuda comigo lá no SENAI, vai me ajudar também nas vezes que o Daniel não puder. Obrigada a todas as meninas que se ofereceram, muito obrigada mesmo. Vou ficar com o email de vocês e provavelmente vocês irão receber algumas _one-shots _para betar dentro de pouco tempo. Prometo. Com os meninos será mais fácil porque eles me veem com frequência e nós sofremos juntos, não é, Gabriel? KKK**

**Bom, esse capítulo ainda não foi betado porque não deu tempo. Eu o finalizei, musiquei e tudo mais, no sábado a noite e não deu tempo do Daniel betar pra mim. Eu mesma revisei, então, provavelmente, terá alguns errinhos. Me desculpem novamente por isso.**

**CURTAM ESSA MÚSICA! Ela é MUITO importante para mim, porque marcou uma fase meio engraçada da minha vida. Sem falar que vocês terão o primeiro contato com a banda preferida da autora *-* Eu sei, bem longe do metal, como era de se esperar. Mas eu sou estranha, acostumem-se *-* KK**

**É isso. Boa leitura, deixem suas opiniões e comentários. Críticas, elogios, sugestões (inclusive de músicas)... Estamos abertos a negociações KKK.**

**Mais uma vez, não se esqueçam: os links das músicas citadas estão no meu perfil!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>I want you - Kings of Leon

* * *

><p>Eu balançava meus pés feito um louco. <em>Para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo<em>. Meu olhar ficava intercalado entre o relógio em meu pulso e o professor explicando uma matéria que não acabava nunca. Suspirei, bufei, xinguei baixo, bati a testa no caderno, tamborilei os dedos na mesa, cantarolei um pedaço de _Led Zeppelin_. Olhei para o meu relógio novamente. _Porra, nem um minuto?_

- Relaxa, cara – Jasper me cutucou depois de um tempo – Parece que vai para a forca.

Parei para prestar atenção em minhas reações. Uma simples frase daquela _maldita metaleira_ tinha desequilibrado todo o meu sistema. Por que diabos eu continuava dando toda essa importância a essa garota?

- O tempo não passa – bufei irritado e me encostei na cadeira, frustrado.

- Pra onde vai depois daqui?

- Pra casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Por que?

- Nada – disse zombateiro.

O sinal bateu. Levantei e saí da sala feito um vulto, caminhando para o estacionamento e me encostando na picape de Bella.

E ela demorou. Quase cinco minutos haviam se passado e nada da garota chegar. O que é? Era perseguição a partir de agora?

- Masen… Tão rápido?

Olhei para o lado, ouvindo a voz vindo de baixo.

- Você demorou.

- Ou será que você veio rápido demais?

Revirei os olhos e ela riu, abrindo a porta da picape pra mim.

Ela acelerou sem mais palavras. Quando já havíamos saído do estacionamento do colégio, esticou o braço e seus dedos brigaram com o som do carro até achar algo que ela gostasse, em meio a algumas caretas.

- Abre isso aí – disse apontando para o porta luvas.

Quando o fiz, um bando de cd's quase caíram em meu colo. Ela riu da minha forma atrapalhada de lidar com tudo aquilo e apontou para uma das cópias do U2. Coloquei no som rapidamente e observei a forma que seus dedos tamborilavam no volante enquanto ela dirigia e balançava a cabeça quase timidamente.

- Está calada – comentei por alto quando o silêncio começou a ficar desconfortável.

- Impressão sua.

Ela olhou pra mim divertida, seu sorriso mudando de tom de repente quando senti o carro virar bruscamente. Meu corpo inteiro foi jogado para a porta do carro e eu bati minha cabeça no vidro.

- Bella, _porra!_

- Ah, relaxa, Masen. Só estou mudando o caminho.

- Eu vi. Estamos entrando floresta a dentro e isso não é legal de se fazer. É meio fácil se perder por aqui.

- Fica tranqüilo, ok? Eu conheço isso aqui como a palma da minha mão.

Quase ri de seu absurdo. As partes da florestas eram sempre iguais e era um erro imenso pensar que se conhecia muito daquilo.

- Precisamos mesmo sair do caminho pra conversar?

- Está com medo?

Seu olhar era de desafio. Tão debochada…

- Não. Só acho que está exagerando.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de parar o carro. Suspirou, ficou calada por alguns minutos. Bati meus dedos discretamente no vidro do carro enquanto contava até dez mentalmente, tentando aumentar ao máximo possível o meu nível de paciência para com sua tamanha _lerdeza_ para conversar a "conversa".

- Então, Masen, vamos direto ao ponto.

Me consertei no banco enquanto olhava pra ela, que sentou meio de lado para me fitar. Imitei sua posição enquanto esperava que ela falasse.

- Eu sei que as coisas meio que… mudaram entre a gente desde ontem e…

- Bella, não…

- Cala a boca – avisou – Como eu estava dizendo, as coisas meio que mudaram. Eu sei, não tem nada a ver comigo ficar dando justificativa para essas coisas e tal e é justamente por isso que eu quero conversar. Pra mim toda essa merda é normal, eu estou um pouco acostumada com isso por causa do que acontecia com James e tudo mais – suspirou – Eu só não quero estragar a nossa amizade.

- Não teve nada demais, Bella, foram só…

- Uns beijos, eu sei – sorriu – Eu não vejo nada demais em dois amigos se beijarem às vezes, não me importo com isso. Mas é que a sua reação… Olha para o que aconteceu ontem: você fugiu de mim!

_Oh, caralho, ela chegou no ponto que não era pra chegar. Eu sabia que ia dar alguma merda, eu sabia!_

- Foi estúpido. Me desculpe.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu meio que te ataquei, não se preocupe – riu – Mas é que eu não quero ficar avisando que vou te beijar quando der vontade, sabe? Porque isso é muito ridículo.

- Bella, eu não acho que… Só aconteceu ontem e hoje, não se preocupa com isso.

- Eu sei, por mim está tudo numa boa, Masen. O problema é pra _você._

- Mas fui eu quem te beijei hoje!

- Acha mesmo que eu não sei que aquilo foi para se redimir do seu vexame de ontem a tarde e não me deixar envergonhada por ter tentado te agarrar? Não seja tão inocente achando que _eu_ sou inocente a esse ponto.

- Mas não foi por isso! – eu disse e recebi um olhar de ironia em resposta – Não foi! Eu queria!

- Eu não disse que você não queria. Mas o que te motivou…

- Acho que você está exagerando.

- Eu também acho. Mas é porque é a sua cara se afastar cada vez mais e se fechar cada vez mais nesse seu mundinho sem manifestar o que você pensa.

- Você me conhece há uma semana! Não pode ter tanta certeza assim sobre o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar! Sobre as minhas ações e tentar prevê-las.

- Eu não preciso conhecer você mais que uma semana para entender o que se passa dentro dessa sua cabeça confusa. Agora chega, vou te deixar em casa porque quem cansou fui eu.

Ela acelerou o carro novamente e eu fiquei mudo, pensando em tudo que ela havia falado. Será que eu realmente era idiota ao ponto de pensar que ela não perceberia? Mas não havia como ela perceber! Eu estava agindo tão…

Ah, Cullen, a quem você quer enganar?

- Escuta, Masen – ela tocou meu braço quando eu ia sair do carro quando já estávamos em frente à minha casa – Fica tranqüilo, ok? O que eu quis dizer é que eu não quero que as coisas mudem entre a gente toda vez que algo do tipo acontecer, tudo bem? Eu realmente gosto de você.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe.

- Não – riu – Vai pra casa, sua irmã já está olhando pra cá – disse apontando para Alice através do vidro da porta de casa, que fitava a situação curiosa – Até amanhã.

Eu sorri e me inclinei, depositando um beijo no canto de sua boca. Ela virou o rosto levemente e plantou mais três selinhos na minha boca e piscou, se afastando. Eu sorri enquanto saía do carro.

[…]

- Você vai me dizer agora o que estava fazendo dentro do carro da novata. Beijando ela – descarregou Alice assim que eu botei os pés em casa. Tentei passar por ela, que se pôs na minha frente.

- Alice, por favor…

- Conta Edward!

- Nada demais.

- Não parecia.

- Me deus, você nunca viu beijos no rosto e caronas antes?

- Não vindo de você e de uma novata. Fala sério, cadê o Edward bobão que só teve a Tanya de namorada?

- Vai começar?

Ela sorriu sapeca e saiu da minha frente.

- Eu gosto dela! – disse enquanto eu subia as escadas. Sorri.

**[…]**

O fim de semana passou rápido. Me dei o trabalho de ouvir todas as musicas que ela me fez comprar em cd's e todos os que eu gravei. Recusei os convites de sair com Jasper e Alice, não cedi às provocações de Emmet.

Tudo que eu queria era que aquela droga de fim de semana passasse depressa. E passou. As seis da manhã de segunda eu já estava de pé, pronto para mais um dia.

Mais um dia com ela.

Mais um dia com ela, a maldita que não havia saído de minha cabeça um segundo sequer. Uma Bella com todos os seus trejeitos e manias, com todos os sorrisos, com todas as camisetas de banda, com todas aquelas maquiagens malucas, todo o sotaque diferenciado, todas as músicas que a ela acompanhavam. Toda uma personalidade complexa e difícil de desvendar. Todos os beijos que eu ainda não havia provado decentemente.

O fato era que eu não queria assumir que minha inquietude se devia a estar com uma _puta saudade dela_. Dois dias, _ caralho_. Dois dias longe de uma pessoa que você havia conhecido há uma semana não pode ser tão… doloroso…

Eu me vi praticamente fazendo meu pai correr pelas ruas de Forks para a chegada do colégio, arrancando gargalhadas de Alice e olhares confusos de Emmet. Definitivamente eu era um patético.

E lá estava ela no estacionamento. Com o mesmo sorriso torto, com a mesma expressão de felicidade disfarçada. A mesma maquiagem com uma linha traçada nos olhos e uma camiseta do Kings of Leon preta que destacava toda a sua silhueta.

E lá estava eu, caminhando feito um bobo em sua direção, sorrindo enquanto a abraçava pela cintura, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro doce e suave que não combinava em nada com sua personalidade forte e agressiva. Mas o contraste, para ela, parecia perfeito demais. Como tudo.

- Masen… Me abraçando… Isso não é muito normal…

Não, não era normal. Quem se importa?

- Bom dia, Bella – eu disse depois de um tempo a apertando contra mim.

- Bom dia – sorriu – Acho que seu humor vai me ajudar a te convencer do que eu tenho pra te propor…

- O que você tem para me propor? – perguntei de imediato quase mordendo a minha língua de curiosidade por ter falado tão rápido.

- Vamos esperar que sua irmã pare de nos vigiar – disse olhando divertida para algo atrás de mim. Olhei na direção de seu foco e ri ao ver Alice acenando sem fazer questão de disfarçar que estava espionando.

- Enquanto isso – comecei enquanto tirava uma mecha de seu cabelo de seu rosto – Me conte o que fez no final de semana.

- Li – riu – Eu sei, parece entediante, mas é a verdade. Eu precisava acabar de ler alguns livros para comprar mais e o fiz. Sabe aquela coisa de planejar milhões de coisas para o final de semana e acabar não fazendo nem a metade delas? – disse nervosa, gesticulando demais e eu apenas ri de seu comportamento anormal, assentindo – O que foi?

- Nada – controlei meu riso e me forcei a sorrir apenas com os lábios tortos – É só que eu estou feliz em te ver.

Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ela levantou as mãos para tocar o meu cabelo. Deu alguns puxões para lados diferentes, o sorriso permanecendo em seu rosto.

- Eu também estou feliz em te ver, Masen. É bom te ver mais desinibido.

- Eu estou? – perguntei e ela apenas assentiu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto – Deve ser impressão sua. É só meu humor que está melhor.

- Permaneça assim.

Não respondi. Bella me fitou séria de repente e olhou para trás de mim novamente. Voltou seu olhar para mim e então se colocou na ponta dos pés, se inclinando. Diminuí a distância e colei nossos lábios por um instante.

Ela sorriu e se afastou.

- E então, Masen? – perguntou zombeteira – Afim de cabular aula comigo?

- Você quer matar aula? – arqueei as sobrancelhas – Bella, eu acho que…

- Esqueça seu lado _nerd_ por um momento, ok? Me deixa te influenciar um pouco. Tenho um assunto a tratar com você.

- Assunto? – franzi o cenho.

- Não é bem um assunto. Ah, vamos. O dia está bonito hoje, as nuvens estão menos densas. Não merece ser desperdiçado numa aula chata que você já sabe o conteúdo.

- Eu não…

- Eu vou com ou sem você – desafiou – Vai me deixar ir sozinha? Eu tenho alguns mp3 e comida… Além do quê… Teríamos a companhia um do outro…

Eu sorri e a puxei pela mão depois de olhar ao redor do estacionamento vazio depois do sinal, indo a saída do estacionamento. Ela comemorou e soltou seu braço do meu aperto, passando a caminhar na frente e me olhando desafiadora.

_Vamos lá, Cullen! Hora de mostrar pra ela quem você quer ser._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse "matar" de aula? Hm? Clique em Review This Chapter e me contem *-*<strong>


	9. Capítulo VIII: Roulette

**E aí, galera? Eu sei, atrasamos um pouquinho e, mesmo faltando meia hora para a segunda-feira acabar, estamos com o post aqui o/ **

**Bom, o capítulo foi _mais ou menos _betado pelo Daniel Vitor e escrito por mim com bastante carinho. É um capítulo mais _light_ porque estamos reservando as surpresas para os próximos... Só uma dica, os próximos serão melhores e maiores ;)**

**A música foi escolhida pela minha amiga linda Paloma Dias, que compareceu na minha casa quando eu estava acabando de escrever e musicando o capítulo. E, como ela sabe que _quando eu falo, eu cumpro, _estou dando seus créditos pela escolha. Te amo, meu anjo *u***

**Curtam o capítulo, deixem seus comentários com dúvidas, palpites, sugestões (inclusive de músicas), críticas e afins lá nas Reviews, ok? Me deixem saber a opinião de vocês u.ú**

**UM LEMBRETE: Estou RETOMANDO CHANGING IN THE 5TH AVE (que passaremos agora a chamar de CIT5A), que é uma fic que já está por aqui há algum tempo... Estou retomando, ok? Meus agradecimentos oficiais à fofa da Flá, que virou a beta oficial de Changing. Quem não leu, dá uma passadinha lá e lê, quem já leu, corre lá que tem atualização. Eu não sei direito como vai ficar o esquema para postagem de CIT5A, já que eu estou um _pouquinho_ apertada. Mas eu acho que vai dar pra postar em CIT5A todo SÁBADO e aqui, em REPLICA****, ÀS SEGUNDAS-FEIRAS. Pode atrasar, pode adiantar. ISSO VAI DEPENDER DE VOCÊS ;)**

**Não se esqueçam que todas as músicas do capítulo estarão no meu perfil! **

**Beijinhos, até o sábado em CIT5A e segunda-feira aqui! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> Roulette - System of a Down

* * *

><p>- Não vai mesmo me dizer pra onde estamos indo? – perguntei depois de mais de vinte minutos andando na picape lenta de Bella, que dirigia para longe da escola.<p>

- Não – riu – É surpresa, Masen.

- É longe?

- Não vou dar pistas – avisou – Seria bom para você me contar da sua vida enquanto não chegamos.

- Contar o que?

- A sua vida, Masen. Seus pais, seus irmãos, suas namoradas…

- Não tem muito o que contar…

Ela me olhou com dúvida e eu sorri. Olhei para a janela, para meu pulso e retomei a fala.

- Minha mãe é advogada. Meu pai é médico… Meu irmão é um vagabundo e minha irmã você conhece.

- Você tem o dom de resumir as coisas e cortar um papo, Masen – ela riu – Por que seu irmão é vagabundo?

- Ele se formou no ano passado e não foi para a faculdade… Acho que nem pretende. Fica em casa o dia inteiro.

- Coitado – riu – Você é maldoso. Sua irmã é…

- É…?

- Não sei dizer. Ela me encara de forma diferente.

- A Alice é esquisita, acostume-se – suspirei – E ela não faz questão de disfarçar as coisas, é difícil lidar com ela.

- Você reclama demais.

Dei de ombros. Talvez seja verdade.

- Chegamos.

Olhei para fora.

- Você está brincando?

- Por que? – disse sorrindo enquanto pegava sua mochila e desligava o som do carro.

- La Push? Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Desculpe se as possiblidades de fazer surpresa nessa cidade são praticamente nulas – riu – La Push é um ótimo lugar.

- Eu sei - saí do carro e a acompanhei – Só não sei como não pensei nisso.

- Eu adorava vir aqui quando ela criança – disse olhando para a entrada da praia, sentindo a brisa do mar – Ficava dias aqui brincando com o Jake.

- Ah, o… Jake. Por isso estamos aqui então?

- Em partes.

Ela não disse mais nada, só continuamos andando. Até que ela avistou algo, riu e correu. Correu até se encontrar com um cara alto, moreno e forte. Parecia ser bem jovem, no máximo dezesseis anos. Mas a carregava durante o abraço enquanto ela dava gargalhadas. Não consigo distinguir o que eu senti naquele momento. Fiquei parado atrás dela.

- Jake, esse é o Edward, mas eu chamo ele de Masen. Esse é o meu irmão, Jacob.

- Ei, Edward – um Jacob sorridente estendeu a mão para mim, que a apertei – Bella falou um bocado de você pelo telefone.

- Ela fala muito de você também – tentei tirar a expressão dura de meu rosto enquanto falava.

- Enfim – ela disse quebrando o silêncio depois de algum tempo – Onde está o resto da tribo, Jake?

- Na casa dos Clearwater – disse suspirando – Acho que Leah está com algum problema, eu sei lá. Não quis me intrometer no assunto.

- Ela ainda é apaixonadinha por você? – Bela disse zombeteira, batendo no ombro do amigo, que a olhou com cara feia.

Bella gargalhou alto enquanto Jacob continuava fitando-a de cara feia. Ela se esgueirou, dando curtos dois passos até mim e me abraçou de lado, ainda vermelha de tanto rir.

- Concordo que há alguém apaixonado nessa tribo hoje. E esse alguém não é a Leah.

Bella ficou séria na mesma hora, levantando o dedo do meio para Jacob, que se perdeu em risadas. Eu não pude deixar de ficar um tanto constrangido, já que eu não tinha certeza se ele falava de mim, de Bella ou de nós dois, já que seu olhar mudava de foco, olhando gradativamente nós dois.

- Você está muito gracista hoje, Jacob Black – disse Bella em um leve tom ameaçador, que fez com que Jacob quase tivesse uma síncope de risos.

- O que é tão engraçado? – olhei para o lado ao ouvir uma quarta voz e dei de cara com uma garota da cor do Jacob, os mesmos traços indígenas… O cabelo curto e muito liso e carregava uma carranca no rosto.

- Hei, Leah! – Bella somente levantou a mão e deu um sorriso breve ao cumprimentá-la, que respondeu do mesmo modo.

Confesso que achei aquela atitude das duas um tanto estranha, a julgar-se pelo fato de que elas provavelmente se conheciam a vida inteira. Esperava que Bella se jogasse num abraço com a garota da mesma forma que fez com o Jacob. Talvez elas não simpatizassem…

- Se mudou de vez pra cá? – Leah perguntou sem tirar a expressão fechada do rosto e apoiou o braço no ombro de Jacob.

Claro, idiota, ligue os pontos do que você acabou de ouvir! Leah era – ou é – apaixonada pelo Jacob e morre de ciúmes dele com a Bella.

- Até que me provem o contrário. Ou que meu pai queira me mandar de volta – deu de ombros e sorriu levemente – Como estão as coisas por aqui? Ainda na mesma?

- Na mais perfeita ordem. _Pelo menos até agora…_

Fitei Bella quando ouvi o murmurar de Leah. Ela olhava pra mim também e de repente a idéia de ter matado aula não era tão boa assim…

Leah anunciou sua saída e Bella e Jacob continuaram com sua conversa incessante. Os dois tentavam me envolver, mas minha péssima habilidade social não me ajudava nessa aspecto, então durante a maioria do tempo eu fiquei olhando para o mar que não estava muito distante de nós.

Não consigo me lembrar em que momento eu me vi andando em direção à areia da praia, eu só precisava sentir o mar mais perto de mim. Me vi caminhando por um tempo que me pareceu longo e então eu me sentei numa das pedras não muito distantes do início do mar.

Suspirei. Eu só tentava assimilar o que havia acontecido em uma semana. O quão as coisas haviam mudado nesse período de tempo…

- Perdido?

Leah se sentava ao meu lado agora, fitando o nada como eu.

- Não, eu só… Estava olhando para o mar.

- Eu percebi – riu um pouco – Mas então, qual é o seu _rolo_ com ela?

- Bella? – ela assentiu com expressão de obviedade – Não, nada demais. Nós somos amigos.

- Sei! Tão amigos quanto Jacob gostaria que eles fossem também.

- Ela e o Jacob já…?

- Não – respondeu rapidamente – Mas ele sempre foi afim. Quer dizer, ele nunca nos contou nem nada, mas dá para perceber. Você deve ter visto o jeito que ele olha pra ela.

- Eu não… Notei nada demais.

- Você é cego? – riu – Ele praticamente baba por ela o tempo todo.

- Ela me disse que ele é como um irmão mais velho pra ela…

- Então você foi afetado demais pela visão que ela tem dele para reparar na visão que ele tem dela – explicou – Eu não sei por que diabos ela tinha que voltar, logo agora…

- Não fale assim – defendi imediatamente – Bella é uma garota legal.

- Eu sei – fitou o chão – Mas esse lance dela com o Jacob realmente me incomoda.

- Você gosta dele então?

- Você não é muito perceptivo – eu ri com sua afirmação – Você sim é um cara legal.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigado.

- Você a conhece desde quando?

- Semana passada.

- Ela chegou na semana passada? E já te conseguiu?

- Ela não me conseguiu – consertei achando a expressão estranha – É só que…

- Edward! – olhei para trás ao ouvir sua voz me chamando aos gritos – Por que foi que você sumiu?

- Vim andar um pouco – respondi quando ela chegou mais perto.

E ela me surpreendeu, como gostava de fazer. Se sentou em meu colo, passando um braço pelo meu pescoço e beijou meu rosto.

- Ele não é uma graça, Leah? – sorriu.

- É, uma graça.

- E é meu. Não é, Masen? – disse com a expressão mais séria, mas o sorriso jamais saindo de seu rosto.

Só confirmei com a cabeça enquanto ria. E ela me acompanhou riso, que foi calado em seguida com sua boca pressionando a minha. _Eu já disse que ela gostava de me surpreender?_

Beijo da Bella era beijo diferente. Beijo longo, beijo sem pressa, beijo gostoso. Sem pressa de acabar, sem pressa de evoluir, mas tão de repente quanto começa, acaba, mesmo que demore. Bastante.

- Acho que espantamos a Leah… - ela disse mordendo os lábios enquanto ria um pouco.

- Deveras, não é?

- Reclamando, Masen?

- Jamais.

Ela riu de novo e me beijou de novo. Mais curto dessa vez.

- Escuta, eu vim te chamar para te levar pra dentro da aldeia. O Jake reclamou que você não gostou dele – ela dizia concentrada em arrumar o colarinho do suéter que eu usava.

- Eu gostei dele sim – ela me olhou de lado, duvidando do que eu dizia – É sério! Eu só não queria atrapalhar a conversa de vocês.

- Se você me atrapalhasse eu não tinha te feito cabular aula pra vir comigo pra cá – revirou os olhos.

- Nós temos mesmo que ir? – cerrei os olhos um pouco, morrendo de preguiça de me levantar. Ela assentiu – Não quero.

- Para de manha, Masen – disse ficando irritada enquanto se levantava do meu colo e puxava minha mão – Vamos logo. Sabe, quanto mais cedo nós formos… Mais cedo podemos voltar para o carro…

Não consigo me recordar da última vez que eu havia andado tão rápido.

[…]

- Ah, _porra_! Eu não acredito que nessa droga de chuva!

Bella só sabia xingar enquanto corríamos da aldeia até o lugar em que ela havia deixado o carro, alguns metros antes da praia. Chovia muito, trovejava muito e ventava demais.

- Ajudaria se você pudesse correr mais rápido, Masen – reclamou de novo – Você é lerdo demais!

- Pare de me ofender! – me defendi – A culpa foi sua de ter derrubado todas aquelas ferramentas e feito nós demorarmos mais uma hora pra limpar toda a bagunça.

- Vai ficar jogando na cara agora? Cala a boca e corre mais.

Havia descoberto hoje a imensa capacidade de Bella Swan para derrubar as coisas. Foi impressionante a forma que ela havia se esbarrado e derrubado toda uma estante de ferramentas na oficina do Jacob. É claro que rendeu boas risadas e bons xingamentos a todos nós. Mas estava tudo bem, como forma de vingança, ela havia nos obrigado a ajudá-la a colocar tudo no lugar. É claro, se não fosse pela nossa ajuda, ela ficaria o resto do dia _tentando_ arrumar as peças.

- Eu juro que nunca mais coloco os pés naquela oficina, eu juro – avisou irritada enquanto batia a porta da picape com força e eu fazia o mesmo – E você, Masen, podia ter me ajudado ao invés de ficar rindo da minha cara quando eu caí.

- Eu te ajudei! Coloquei quase todas aquelas ferramentas na estante sozinho.

- Porque você tem a altura necessária para isso – sorriu de leve.

- Isso não serve de desculpa – avisei.

- Realmente – riu e começou a mexer nos botões do rádio do carro – Droga, não tem nada aqui que presta!

Então ela olhou pra mim. E desatou a rir. Riu muito, de ficar vermelha, de puxar o ar com força e bater as mãos no volante do carro.

- Do que está rindo?

- Você – parou de rir por alguns instantes e olhou pra mim somente com um sorriso no rosto – Está todo desgrenhado por causa da chuva. E muito vermelho por ter corrido tanto.

- E você acha que está diferente? – me defendi – Está muito vermelha e ensopada.

- Isso não impede você de corresponder a isso.

E ela me beijou. Os beijos estavam ficando mais frequentes, o que era agradável e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Foi demorado, como sempre, e minhas mãos não se limitaram a visitar somente seu rosto e nuca como antes – exploraram sua cintura, a apertando, passeando por suas costas…

- Edward… - um suspiro saiu de seus lábios assim que minha boca resolveu deixar a sua e explorar seu maxilar.

- Sim?

- Nós temos que ir…

Eu me afastei, encostando as costas no assento, suspirando devagar. Ela deu partida no carro e, quando parou na frente da minha casa, olhou pra mim de novo, mordendo os lábios devagar e piscando lentamente.

- Mereço um beijo de despedida?

- Muitos – foi só o que eu disse antes de grudar minha boca na sua mais uma vez.

_Ah, com toda certeza eu ia cabular aula mais algumas vezes…_

_I know, how I feel when I'm around you,__  
><em>_I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Agora clique em REVIEW THIS CHAPTER e deixe seu palpite sobre o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo IX: In the Evening

**Pouco depois da meia noite e cá estou eu com o capítulo prontinho. Acho que eu não tenho muita coisa pra falar dessa vez...**

**O capítulo foi betado pelo Gabriel Pereira e escrito na correria, mas com bastante carinho. Eu disse que os capítulos seriam maiores e eu estou _tentando_ me controlar para não ficar grande e, consequentemente, monótono demais. Acho que se eu mantiver nesse ritmo está bom, certo? Certo.**

**É isso, leiam e comentem bastante. **

**AH! A Paloma Dias (*u*) me fez uma pergunta esses dias que eu achei bastante interessante e acho que talvez seja uma dúvida que ronda a cabeça de alguns de vocês: Afinal, por que Replica? Porque... Bom, quando chegar o capítulo que isso ficar claro, eu dou alguns esclarecimentos e explicações. Mas a dica é que o motivo vai além da história em si. Eu sei, é doidera, mas faz parte, né, Daniel? KKKK**

**Só pra lembrar:**

**1. Estou com outra fic no ar, para quem não sabe e sempre tem post lá aos sábados, tudo bem? Resolvi manter esse ritmo: post lá em CIT5A no sábado e aqui em Replica às segundas. Dá uma corrida lá e confere, por favor.**

**2. Todas as músicas que nomeiam os capítulo estão disponíveis no meu perfil. É só correr lá pra pegar o endereço e escutar bastante o/**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música: <strong>In the evening – Led Zeppelin

* * *

><p>- Por onde foi que o senhor andou Edward Cullen?<p>

Me assustei ao ver Alice no sofá de casa assim que entrei. Já passava das seis da tarde e uma verdadeira tempestade caía sobre Forks. Ela estava toda enrolada num cobertor enquanto algum filme passava na TV.

- La Push, fui até lá com a Bella – respondi enquanto me sentava ao seu lado, catando um pedaço do cobertor para cobrir o meu colo e ela se aproveitou da deixa para apoiar seus pés no mesmo.

- Hmmmm, a novata… - usou um tom provocativo e eu ri – O que foram fazer em La Push com essa tempestade?

- Ela conhece aquele pessoal da tribo de lá – dei de ombros – Mas, para te falar a verdade, fiquei o tempo todo vendo o mar. Tinha tempo que eu não ia até lá…

- Você é um bicho do mato, o que queria? – me estendeu um balde de pipoca.

- Já te disseram que você é muito irritante?

- Já – piscou – Mas acho melhor você ir tomar um banho.

- Você pode dizer que quer ficar sozinha, não precisa ficar me inventando coisas para fazer isso.

- Então vai!

Saí da sala depois de jogar uma almofada em seu rosto e subir correndo para o meu quarto.

**[…]**

E a semana passou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Entre puxões de orelha de Emmet, reclamações de Esme e saídas repentinas com a Bella, estava tudo tomando um rumo diferente do que eu podia imaginar. E, para contribuir com tudo isso, o fim de semana chegara e, é claro, Bella e eu tínhamos um programa para isso.

Dessa vez eu disse que mostraria a ela que Forks não era de todo florestas e verde. Dessa vez eu mostraria a ela que era possível se divertir aqui sem precisar ir até a reserva dos Quileute – como ela pensava -, ou programar uma sessão de cinema. Em Seattle. Eu a levaria para um bar que Alice vez ou outra me obrigara a ir e eu tinha que admitir que era um lugar bacana.

Mas eu queria fazer as coisas diferentes. Não, eu não ia deixar que ela me buscasse em casa. Ia fazer uso da carteira de habilitação que eu havia tirado há dois anos e não havia usado pra nada.

- O que? Você quer o meu carro?

- Qual é Emmet! Eu não vou disputar um racha ou coisa assim. É só para leva-la ao bar…

- Você vai beber demais, vai bater o meu carro…

- Eu não sou um irresponsável, Emmet! Por favor, cara!

- Por que é que você sempre recusou os carros que tentaram te dar? Pra pegar o meu?

- Cara, é só hoje!

- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso – disse me tacando as chaves do carro – Toma cuidado, por favor!

- Fica tranquilo, eu volto com seu carro sem nenhum arranhão.

**[…]**

- WOW! Roubou um carro, Masen? – perguntou uma Bella zombeteira assim que eu parei o carro na porta de sua casa. Ela caminhava graciosamente até mim, vestindo uma camiseta do Led Zeppelin. O batom vermelho, a linha preta nos olhos.

- O que achou? – perguntei abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

- Muito _foda._. De quem é?

- Do meu irmão. Mas eu peguei emprestado para hoje. Já não está ficando bem você me buscando em casa todos os dias.

- Não sabia que você tinha esse machismo.

- Só estou brincando – disse enquanto acelerava o carro.

- Estou curiosa para saber aonde você vai me levar…

Eu não respondi. Só sorri de leve e pedi para que ela entrasse no carro. Tendo certa dificuldade por causa da altura do jipe ela o fez, e nós partimos para o bar.

O caminho foi regado a risadas – hora das coisas que ela falava, hora das músicas ridículas que Emmet tinha no carro, hora por motivos desconhecidos. Ela estava surpreendentemente mais feliz hoje. Segundo suas palavras, ela e seu pai estavam tendo um melhor relacionamento desde que ela chegara a Forks, fato causado por ela estar _menos rebelde_ do que era antes. O sorriso não saía de seus lábios pintados de vermelho e eu não parava de sorrir junto. Sua felicidade era contagiante.

Chegamos ao bar poucos minutos depois. Era um lugar confortável, as paredes de madeira envelhecida e, por dentro, estofados vermelhos ao redor das mesas. Ela se empolgava vendo o cardápio, lendo em voz alta as opções, insistindo que pegaria o mesmo que eu. E optamos por algo clássico, afinal, o que seria de um americano sem uma porção de fritas e _Coca-cola_?

- Eu não quero coca – torceu a cara.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero beber algo alcoólico.

- O que aconteceu com o papo de "não decepcionar tanto o meu pai"?

- _Tanto_. Beber um pouco não decepciona ninguém.

- Você não tem idade para beber, esqueceu?

- Inferno de cidade pequena – revirou os olhos.

Eu ri de sua revolta e tirei minha carteira do bolso, procurando pela falsa carteira de identidade. Estendi a ela, que teve o rosto iluminado no mesmo instante.

- Eu me lembro disso – riu alto – Garoto poser do Sonata que me deu bebidas… Onde foi que você conseguiu isso?

- Contatos – pisquei um olho e ri em seguida – Meu amigo conseguiu pra mim. Ajuda bastante.

- Eu preciso disso, é sério – me olhou séria – Eu não aguento mais ter que ficar implorando aos outros para comprar umas bebidas pra mim.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Apesar de que eu nem uso muito isso aí.

- Porque você é puritano demais – revirou os olhos – Chama logo o garçom porque você vai usar isso agora.

E ela chamou ao garçom e eu pedi uma rodada de seis cervejas, ignorando seus olhares desconfiados para Bella.

Não consegui controlar a risada quando ela derrubou todo o conteúdo do copo escuro de Coca no vaso de plantas para, em seguida, colocar todo o conteúdo de uma garrafa de cerveja no mesmo copo.

- Oh, eu não acredito que vou beber cerveja por canudinho – disse fazendo uma careta enquanto fitava o copo.

- Arrisque tirar o tampo – respondi enquanto tentava sair da minha crise de risos.

- E arriscar que eles me tomem minha cerveja? De jeito nenhum – dizendo isso, ela colocou o canudo na boca, sugando por alguns segundos de olhos fechados – É muito ridículo?

- Bastante.

- Foda-se.

Ela continuou bebendo sua cerveja por alguns instantes, revirando minha carteira de identidade falsa entre os dedos, balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música _água com açúcar_ que tocava no bar.

- Sabe que eu te achei interessante? – disse de repente, sem tirar os olhos do documento.

- Hm?

- Aquele dia. No show do Sonata.

- Ah… Não pareceu… Você me tratou meio mal.

Ela riu, mas o sorriso não chegava em seus olhos, que de repente estavam tristes.

- Eu não estava tratando ninguém bem naquele dia – suspirou – Eu estava mal.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou, olhou para mim e, em seguida, fitou novamente minha carteira de identidade, antes de tomar ar e responder:

- James.

O nome me deu o impulso de fechar a cara, mas eu não o fiz, nem falei nada. Só esperei ela continuar a falar.

- Era para ele estar comigo naquele dia… O Sonata é a minha banda preferida e ele me deu o ingresso de presente, porque eu ia embora de Seattle… E ele e Victoria haviam terminado há algum tempo, então… Enfim, você entendeu.

- Eu não o vi lá naquele dia… E eu fiquei de olho em você o tempo inteiro – eu disse tentando fazer graça e ela deu um sorriso torto.

- É. Você não o viu porque ele não foi – suspirou – Ele me ligou quando eu já estava chegando dizendo que não ia por que… Tinha que conversar com Victoria.

- Mas vocês dois aquele dia no shopping…

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eles não tinham voltado ainda. Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse.

- E você ficou chateada só porque ele não foi?

- Mais ou menos – Bella apertou os olhos, como se estivesse travando uma guerra com seu interior – É que… Um dia antes… James e eu quase…

- Ok, entendi – me sentei melhor no banco, interrompendo sua fala e engrossando a voz, não conseguindo controlar minha repulsa ao imaginá-la com… ele.

- Enfim… - suspirou – Desculpa se eu te tratei mal naquele dia.

- Não, tudo bem, eu te entendo – assegurei dando um sorriso leve – Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Claro – ela abriu um sorriso – Até porque não é nada legal ficar falando de mim com outro cara quando eu tenho você aqui…

Como estávamos sentados lado a lado, Bella chegou mais perto de mim e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Passei meu braço direito por seu corpo, a puxando para mais perto e beijei sua testa.

- Ele é um idiota – assegurei algum tempo depois.

- Você pediu para que mudássemos de assunto…

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso dizer isso. Esse James é um babaca. Porque ele teve a oportunidade de te ter só pra ele e a desperdiçou – Bella levantou a cabeça, me olhando nos olhos – Você é tão linda e única…

- Não é o suficiente.

- Para um idiota feito ele. Você é… perfeita.

E ela sorriu. Um sorriso imenso, alcançando seus olhos brilhantes e puxou meu rosto para perto do dela, onde nos perdemos de novo em um beijo… ou mais deles.

**[…]**

- Ah, Edward… Só mais uma…

- Não, Bella – eu disse tirando a garrafa de cerveja de perto dela – Chega, você já bebeu cinco.

- Isso só tem 250 ml, Edward, para de besteira!

- Não – a puxei para onde o jipe estava estacionado na rua, ajudando-a a subir.

- Esse jipe é grande demais…

- Baixinha – eu ri enquanto acelerava o carro.

- Meu pai não pode saber que eu bebi – comentou algum tempo depois, quando nos aproximávamos de sua casa – Se não ele te mata.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada – me defendi – Pelo contrário, te impedi de beber mais.

- 250 ml a menos ou a mais não ia fazer diferença.

Eu não respondi a sua provocação, só pedi para que ela ficasse calada por algum tempo. Ela chiou, é claro, me xingou bastante, mas, em seguida, deixou seu corpo tombar para se encostar em mim.

- Está com sono?

- Não. Só sentindo seu cheiro.

Fiquei quieto e parei na frente de sua casa. Ela olhou pra mim.

- Pensei que fosse me deixar na sua casa hoje… - mordeu os lábios vermelhos e riu ao ver meu rosto assustado – Estou brincando, ow!

- Você me assusta – assumi.

- Eu sei.

E ela se aproximou e me beijou de novo. Eu fiquei desconfortável durante o beijo. Porra, eu estava na frente da casa dela e o pai dela é xerife! Ela deve estar querendo que eu me ferre, não é possível.

Mas quem disse que eu conseguia me afastar? Não, não dava. Não de novo. Não com ela agarrando um pedaço de meus cabelos nas mãos e puxando enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Não enquanto eu não conseguisse deixar minhas mãos quietas, sem apertar sua cintura ou passear por suas costas.

Mas, diferente das outras vezes, suas mãos desceram dos meus cabelos, passando pelo meu peito e ficando ali, as unhas roçando de leve.

- Alguém já disse que você tem o beijo muito gostoso? – Bella disse após alguns minutos, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Você também tem…

- Bom, você não tem só o beijo de gostoso… - ela riu se afastando e mordendo os lábios – Nossa… Acho que acabei com seu rosto.

Eu já tinha uma ideia do que havia acontecido, a julgar-se pela sua boca manchada de batom vermelho.

- Você não está diferente.

- Vou ter que passar correndo pela sala… - mordeu os lábios rindo de novo e ficou séria – Eu preciso entrar.

- Até segunda – eu sorri me aproximando dela novamente, selando nossos lábios algumas vezes.

- Você… Quer ir comigo na segunda?

- Passa lá em casa pra me pegar?

- Claro!

- Marcado então – e, como eu não conseguia me manter longe de seus lábios por muito tempo, capturei-os nos meus de novo.

- Até segunda – parou me beijando no rosto.

Fiquei observando até que ela entrasse em casa, me dando um tchauzinho na porta. Dei um soco no volante assim que me vi inteiramente sozinho, me olhando no retrovisor e vendo meu rosto manchado de vermelho. Ah, não vou reclamar. Com toda certeza valia muito a pena.

_Porra,é sério que eu estou me apaixonando?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Agora clique em Review This Chapter e dê sua opinião sobre o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo, deixe sua crítica, elogio, sugestão (inclusive de músicas. Eu escuto todas, garanto ;]) ou xingamento. **

**Até semana que vem!**


	11. Capítulo EXTRA: Notion

**Eu sei, eu sei. Podem me xingar. Mas foi apertado, viu gente! Vou contar pra vocês, está difícil. Mas estou chegando ao fim da minha semana de provas e agora eu posso me dedicar mais. Voltamos com a rotina de uma vez por semana. **

**Bom, esse capítulo é um EXTRA, como eu tinha prometido, com o POV DA BELLA! Provavelmente terão mais capítulos assim ao decorrer da fic, mas eu não vou dar mais detalhes.**

**Aqui vai uma dica: PRESTEM BASTANTE ATENÇÃO NESTE EXTRA PORQUE, PROVAVELMENTE, LÁ NA FRENTE, VOCÊS TERÃO DE VOLTAR AQUI PARA VER UMA COISA QUE ESTÁ IMPLÍCITA NESSE CAPÍTULO, PARA ENTENDER ALGO QUE ACONTECERÁ. **

**Adoro fazer mistério.. KKK**

**Mas é isso, está curtinho porque é um extra. Aproveitem, comentem bastante e me desculpem pela demora. Espero normalizar a partir da outra semana. **

**Ótima leitura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Música: Notion - Kings Of Leon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

* * *

><p>Meus dedos pressionaram a tecla <em>play<em> do aparelho de som com tanta vontade que eu me assustei que ela não tivesse afundado – não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria e não seria surpresa alguma para ninguém. Exceto pelo meu pai, é claro.

Mas era compreensível. Eu simplesmente _precisava _de algo para desacelerar a minha mente, para que eu pudesse relaxar para dormir, já que a minha rotina de insônia estava começando a me irritar. Ouvir o barulho da chuva e do vento oito horas por noite chegava a ser cansativo. Além do mais, o _corretivo amarelo_ que eu usava para disfarçar as olheiras da cara já estava acabando.

Mas era quase certo que eu não conseguiria dormir mais uma vez. E seria mais uma noite submersa em pensamentos ridiculamente repetitivos. Murmurei um palavrão enquanto me deitava na cama com força, pegando o celular no criado mudo, meus dedos se encaminhando diretamente para as sms. Não conseguia acreditar que eu ia reler toda aquela merda.

"_Bella! Que saudades de você, meu anjo! Quando nos veremos novamente?_

_James, 9:42 p.m. , 20/12_

"_Baixinha, vamos sair no sábado? Tenho algumas novidades para contar... Beijos..."_

_James, 7:35 p.m. , 26/12_

"_Ainda não acredito... Como foi o show do sonata? Me perdoe, Victoria não me deixou sair... Você entendeu.. KK. Beijos."_

_James, 12:52 p.m. , 11/1_

"_Quem é o Cullen, ou Masen, sei lá? Namorado novo, Bella? Quero saber dessa história direitinho. Não é qualquer marmanjo que vai ficar com a minha minha baixinha.. Beijos."_

_James, 4:15 p.m. 17/1_

"_Quero te ver. No show do Arcade você não me escapa. Saudades... Beijos..."_

_James, 8:20 p.m. 29/1_

Soltei um muxoxo não querendo mais acompanhar sms alguma e tacando o celular no criado mudo de novo. Eu agradecia o fato de ter tomado coragem de ter apagado as mais antigas, porque essas sim eram constrangedoras. Até pra mim mesma.

_Urgh! _Pensar em James me lembra que eu não consigo simplesmente frear uma coisa. Não dá. Essa minha mania de estar sempre colocando os outros em primeiro lugar _fode_ comigo. É claro, não quer magoar ninguém, mas sai sempre magoada. Nem um pouco contraditória.

Sabe o que eu daria para simplesmente não ver James no dia do show do Arcade? Hen? Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa para que a distância que tanto me ajuda não diminua e eu consiga seguir minha vida em paz, como eu estou tentando e conseguindo fazer ultimamente. E ainda tinha Edward que estaria comigo.

_Edward_...

Uma verdadeira confusão era o significado desse maldito nome. Ok,não tem nada de maldito. Eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto em relação a ele. É meio que... Uma amizade tão grande que não pode ser amizade. Deu pra entender? Porque ao mesmo tempo que eu confio e adoro Edward de maneira inexplicável... Isso é inexplicável pelo tempo ridiculamente pequeno que eu o conheço.

E ainda tinha toda aquela questão dos beijos e tudo mais que, argh! Deixa minha mente confusa e...

Olha só! São esses malditos pensamentos e essa droga de mente que não para que não me deixa mais dormir! Ou será que o colchão macio demais também ajuda nessa tarefa ridícula?

Mas sabe o que mais me perturba? Eu estou seguindo pelo mesmo caminho de novo. Não, eu não quero mais essa coisa de amizade colorida, apesar de achar que não há problema algum com elas, mas... Eu não tenho estrutura emocional suficiente para aguentar uma amizade colorida porque eu sempre acabo confundindo tudo.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu deveria ser como James. É, encarar as coisas numa boa, sem estresse. Quando desse, quando eu estivesse realmente afim, ótimo, rolava e cada um seguia para o seu canto em seguida. Entendeu? Cada um pro seu canto sem que o outro fique se remoendo de culpa e arrependimentos por ter mais uma vez cedido à tentação de ficar com uma pessoa que você sabe que não é para você. Alimentar o sentimento que não é recíproco. Eu só queria que nenhum dos dois ficasse apaixonado. Que servisse de... Divertimento, sabe?

Mas para exigir isso de uma outra pessoa, eu sei que primeiro eu teria que fazê-lo e, olha, eu não consigo. Mesmo.

Eu não queria machucar o Edward, porque ele é uma pessoa tão fofa e tão especial que... Eu não quero perdê-lo. Em nenhum aspecto, entende? Não, não quero. Não quero afastá-lo ou ter que me afastar para refrear um sentimento que não é recíproco.

E a minha maior preocupação não é que o meu não corresponda ao dele. Acredite.

_Duas da manhã! Eu eu tenho que levantar às seis_.

Fuck, eu preciso dormir, eu não posso ver o … _Merda_, eu não posso ir para o colégio com olheiras mais profundas. Assim não dava para usar e delineador e, merda, meu delineador acabou!

Corri até o som para desligá-lo dois minutos depois que meu pai bateu em meu quarto, me obrigando a desligar. Eu já disse o quanto eu amo meu pai? Mesmo ele sendo...

Ah, Bella, vá dormir, _caralho!_

_Eu só espero não sonhar com Edward de novo._

**"Ele jamais saberá como eu o amo, e não é por ele ser bonito, mas por ele ser mais parecido comigo do que eu própria."**

**O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes**

* * *

><p><strong>Agora clique em Review This Chapter e solte os cachorros!<strong>


	12. Capítulo X: The Suburbs

**Hei! Eu sei, vocês podem me matar, mas, antes disso, eu gostaria de esclarecer alguns motivos: após o fim da minha semana de provas, aconteceram algumas coisas.. Eu tive provas do SENAI, eu tinha que estudar para não deixar acumular matéria, meu avô estava com problemas de saúde e veio a falecer, minha vida pessoal e social que me chamou, meus amigos me cobrando atenção em seus aniversários... Enfim. Me desculpem, de verdade.**

**Mas não, eu nunca me esqueci de vocês. O capítulo estava começado, eu só não podia finalizar pelos motivos supracitados. Mas tudo bem, já está aqui. Tentarei seguir o cronograma também...**

**Não foi betado, porque, se fosse, demoraria algum tempo mais e eu estava doida para postar logo. É isso. **

**Até semana que vem *u***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música: The Suburbs - Arcade Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>- Como você consegue não enjoar desse negócio? – comentei fazendo careta – É muito ruim...<p>

- Cale a boca – disse ela com cara feia sem tirar o canudinho de _Milk shake _de morango da boca – Você não sabe de nada.

Eu ri observando sua expressão concentrada demais no líquido cor de rosa que saía da enorme taça lambuzada de cobertura de morango e subia pelo canudinho transparente.

Aquilo havia virado rotina – todos os dias após a aula estávamos Bella e eu naquela bendita lanchonete. Ela já chamava os garçons por apelido, fazia questão de zoar cada um por seus gostos musicais duvidosos enquanto curtia o metal pesado demais para que eu me acostumasse assim, tão cedo, que berrava em seus ouvidos através do fone. Era um ritual que havia se repetindo nas duas semanas que se sucederam desde o último capítulo relatado por mim. O fato de o tão aclamado show do Arcade estar chegando era motivo para euforia da garota que continha uma linha preta grossa nas pálpebras – linha esta que eu descobri se chamar _delineador_ após algumas semanas de conversa. Tal euforia nos fazia ficar presos no carro dela até o final da tarde na porta da minha casa quando ela teimava em me levar. Foi então que, depois de muito reclamar de fome e continuar recusando meus convites de entrar para minha casa para lanchar, substituímos seu carro velho pela lanchonete. Era mais aconchegante e confortável, tenho que admitir, por mais que eu gostasse do ronco do motor e de suas muitas músicas de fundo para nossos planos para o show.

O bendito aconteceria no sábado e, a julgar-se pelo fato de que estávamos na sexta, sua euforia estava mais acentuada, assim como a maior fome, que era estranhamente saciada somente pelo _milk shake _ruim.

- Ah! – começou depois de esgotar o líquido rosa da taça e tacá-la para o lado – Por favor, me apareça no show do Árcade a caráter! Eu espero que você tenha treinado todas as músicas e as decorado para não passar vergonha amanhã.

- Já acabei os três último cd's lançados – respondi com orgulho acentuado na voz.

- Muito bem! – sorriu – Já está bom, mas é legal você ensaiar mais algumas, daquele primeiro disco que eu te mostrei. Sempre tem algumas mais famosinhas e antiguinhas.

- Anotado, senhora.

- Esteja vestido com aquela camiseta que eu te dei, ok?

Somente pisquei o olho enquanto me levantava da cadeira, a acompanhando para fora, acenando para os funcionários já conhecidos demais.

**[…]**

- Então hoje você vai sair de verdade com a revoltada…

Olhei para trás ao ouvir a voz de Emmet. _Onde mesmo que eu tinha colocado a maldita camisa?_

- Vou ao show com ela.

- Daquela coisa ruim que ela escuta? Edward, você não precisa disso tudo para pegar a menina. Só pega e pronto, já deu de enrolação.

- Que parte do "eu não quero pegar a Bella" você não entendeu?

- Qual parte do "estou tentando me convencer de que você não é gay você não entendeu?"

- Seu raciocínio avançado me surpreende – revirei os olhos – Ela não pode só ser minha amiga?

- Não – respondeu imediatamente, o tom de sua voz uma oitava mais alta – Isso não é coisa de Cullen.

Fiz de conta que não ouvi enquanto jogava todas as roupas da gaveta para fora em busca da do Arcade.

- Vai, conta para o seu brother aqui. Pode falar que está apaixonado.

- Você não tem mais nada para fazer além de ficar me torrando a paciência? Vai La perturbar Alice, garanto que é mais divertido.

- A Alice saiu com o namoradinho viado dela – revirou os olhos – Fala logo, Edward!

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu fico com ela todos os dias?

- Espera! Você fica com ela todos os dias?

Revirei os olhos, finalmente encontrando a camiseta procurada.

- Hen? – ele apressou o passo atrás de mim enquanto eu partia para o banheiro – É sério?

- Mas que _caralho_, Emmet! É verdade sim, será que você pode me deixar em paz agora?

- Mas que ficar é esse? É ficar, ficar, ou FICAR?

- Ficar, Emmet, ficar. Beijo na boca, entendeu?

- Eu sabia! – ele abriu um sorriso patético – Eu sabia que você não era gay, eu sabia! Há, você quer uns conselhos do seu irmãozão aqui? Você sabe, eu tenho experiência quando o negócio é mulher…

- Emmet, por favor, me dá licença, eu tenho que acabar de me arrumar…

- Ela vem te buscar? Meu deus, o papai precisa te dar um carro, não está ficando bem ela vir te pegar para ir a um show mas... Escuta, de hoje _não pode passar_. Ok que você está apaixonadinha, mas se ela está na sua até hoje é porque ela quer algo mais. Hoje é a oportunidade perfeita!

- Emmet, por favor…

- Leva ela para um motelzinho, eu posso te emprestar algum documento falso, isso é o de menos... Oh, cara, eu já posso imaginar como ela é…

- EMMET, VAZA DAQUI AGORA!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Parabéns! – ele saiu, mas não antes de sacudir o meu cabelo algumas vezes.

Quando me vi livre de Emmet, ri sozinho com toda a sua idiotice e terminei minha caminhada para o banheiro do meu quarto.

- Ah! – olhei para o lado ao ouvir sua voz novamente – Leva camisinha!

_Merda, ele conseguiu fechar a porta antes do meu tênis acertar sua cara…_

**[…]**

- Que demora, Masen! – ela disse quando eu apareci na porta de casa depois de três buzinadas seqüenciadas.

- Demora? Estamos cinco horas adiantados!

- Essa é a graça do negócio. Ficar esperando na fila – sorriu – Vamos logo, estamos atrasados.

Algo me fez olhar para cima, enxergando a janela do meu quarto, encontrando um Emmet atrás do vidro, dizendo em somente mexer de lábios "_faz direito" _fazendo gestos nada educados com simulação de…

_É melhor eu entrar logo nesse carro._

**[…]**

- Toma – ergueu uma garrafa de _Red Label_ – É toda sua.

- E quem vai dirigir de volta pra casa? – observei ao vê-la num estado em que não conseguiria dirigir de maneira correta.

- O show nem começou e você já está pensando em ir embora?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

E o sorriso que ela deu a seguir me tirou o ar por alguns segundos.

- Vai, senta aí e bebe esse negócio – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto eu tomava apenas um gole e entregava a garrafa de volta para ela – É sério que você não vai beber mais? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Ok, eu bebo então.

**[…]**

E quando o show começou ao som de _Deep Blue_, quase duas horas depois, eu vi uma Bella delirando, tanto quanto no show do Sonata, onde eu a vi pela primeira vez. E, mesmo sabendo a música de cór e salteado, eu apenas fiquei observando enquanto ela pulava e gritava, dentro de poucos minutos ficando suada e vermelha, as mãos sacudindo o tempo todo e o sorriso estampado na cara.

E, quando o vocalista finalizou a primeira canção, o som da guitarra parou enquanto ele apresentava sua banda e mantinha um pequeno monólogo com o público imenso à sua frente.

- Como eu amo esses caras – ela disse enquanto entornava o resto de uma garrafa de cerveja e me entregava o casco – Você está muito parado, Masen.

- Você é quem está agitada demais, Swan. Sossegue nas bebidas e curta o show.

- Ok, papai – piscou.

Algumas músicas mais tarde – as quais eu também me permiti curtir –, ela já havia criado um vínculo de amizade com uma garota que eu não sabia do nome ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era loira, baixinha e bem magrinha, com os mesmos trejeitos e maquiagem que Bella costumava usar.

Devo dizer que eu não havia gostado da proximidade das duas. Me julgue da maneira que quiser, mas não foi agradável ser momentaneamente trocado e esquecido por responsabilidade de uma outra roqueirinha. As duas estavam viradas para frente o tempo todo, os dedos entrelaçados içados para cima enquanto pulavam feito doidas acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Era claro e evidente que eu não havia ficado parado feito um retardado vendo as duas se divertirem: me permiti virar algumas doses de cerveja e esquecer momentaneamente da presença de Bella ali. E foi num intervalo do show que ela se virou pra mim, ainda de mãos dadas com a garota.

- Oh, me esqueci de apresentar você ao Masen – falou ofegante catando a garrafa de cerveja que eu tinha nas mãos e a virando – Esse é o Edward... Mas eu prefiro chamá-lo de Masen.

- Bonito sobrenome – e a garota me sorriu lindamente enquanto se aproximava alguns passos, fazendo Bella arquear a sobrancelha.

- Ela é a Jane – continuou dizendo enquanto andava até estar ao lado de Jane novamente – Que eu acabo de descobrir partilhar dos mesmos gostos que eu. Em tudo.

- Olá, Jane - sorri enquanto estendia minha mão para cumprimentá-la, mas ela preferiu me dar um beijo no rosto.

- Seu amigo é muito bonito, Bella – ela disse sorrindo.

- Os créditos são meus – Bella piscou.

Mas não deu tempo de responder, porque a banda já voltava ao palco e eu subitamente esquecido. Era melhor, com certeza, para que eu me concentrasse na música.

Músicas e mais músicas se passaram e quando _The Suburbs_, os casais resolveram lembrar da existência de seus parceiros para dançar, da mesma forma que Bella fez comigo.

- Jane não para de falar de você. Estou ficando enjoada – murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto eu a embalava no ritmo da música.

- Eu acho que você está ficando com ciúme – provoquei usando o mesmo tom de voz.

- Talvez eu esteja – me olhou nos olhos – Porque, eu não sei se você sabe… Mas eu não te transformei num verdadeiro deus para que outras usufruam disso…

- E o que isso quer dizer? – mesmo com o coração disparado, minha resposta não saiu tão gaguejante..

Ela somente sorriu. E se aproximou. E me beijou. Mas não como os outros beijos, os beijos de todos os dias. Não como os beijinhos que ela me dava quando íamos nos despedir ou quando nos encontrávamos. Havia algo a mais nesse beijo, além do gosto acentuado de cerveja presentes em seus lábios e língua: havia mais vontade, havia entrega e... Algo a mais que eu sinceramente não conseguia decifrar.

- Não ouse – ela disse quando eu fiz menção de me afastar quando a música acabou – Cansei de ver a Jane babando no meu homem.

E eu não consegui fazer mais nada, a não ser cercar sua cintura com meus braços e puxá-la para mim. Não importava quantas músicas mais passassem – eu não permitiria que ela se afastasse nem um centímetro de mim.

E, ao final do show, eu não vi se ela havia se despedido ou não de sua amiga, ela simplesmente me puxou pela mão, parando vez ou outra no meio do caminho para mais outro beijo profundo, e, quando nos desgrudávamos desorientados, esbarrando em todo mundo.

Quando chegamos na portaria, ela se encostou nas grades do portão aberto do estádio e me puxou... E o beijo foi diferente dos outros. Mais desesperado talvez... E a justificativa veio logo a seguir.

- O que acha de você ir lá para casa agora? Meu pai não está lá...

_Ok, talvez fosse melhor eu ter escutado Emmet._


	13. Capítulo XI: Seventeen

**Eu sei, a história está mais do que atrasada, eu sei que eu to sendo uma _filha da puta_, mas tá mesmo difícil de dar conta de tudo. Por esse motivo, não vou especificar data para voltar aqui, mas fiquem tranquilas, eu não vou abandonar.**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência e façam o favor de comentar. Eu sei que tem _muita_ gente lendo, porque o site me dá controle de visualizações, mas, por favor, façam o favor de comentar!**

**A música vai estar lá no perfil, como sempre. **

**Eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**ps: tá curto, mas enfim. Queria atualizar o mais rápido possível.**

**ps²:Não foi betado pelo mesmo motivo anterior, portando, ignorem os possíveis errinhos presentes no texto.**

**Até a próxima!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música: Seveteen - Kings of Leon<strong>

* * *

><p>Demorei alguns segundos para assimilar as palavras à realidade. Era um tanto difícil quando a garota que se encontrava na minha frente não tirava os lábios de meu pescoço, nem ao menos me deixando responder. Para falar a verdade, não acredito que ela quisesse uma resposta: Bella era inteligente e, provavelmente, saberia que se deixasse me pensar por muito tempo eu negaria sua proposta. Mesmo estando bêbada, ela tinha um senso para adivinhar minhas reações que, de certa forma, me impressionava.<p>

Mas não foi nem mesmo meu súbito estado _animado_, nem minhas mãos segurando com mais força do que deveria em sua cintura e muito menos meus dentes mordendo lascivamente seu lábio inferior que a fez parar. Apenas alguns toques de um dedo indicador a fizeram enrijecer seu corpo e olhar para trás imediatamente.

_Ah, é claro, tinha que ser o loiro metaleiro insuportável._

- James!

E, como num passe de mágica, a garota que estava em meus braços, em dois segundos foi para os braços _dele_, que soltou a mão de uma ruiva _incrivelmente linda_ para resgatar a baixinha trôpega e apertá-la contra o corpo.

_A cena não poderia ser pior._

- Já estavam indo? – perguntou intercalando o olhar desconfiado para mim e para ela.

- Estávamos – tive a impressão de ter a visto piscando sorrateiramente o olho direito para, em seguida, cair na gargalhada – Mas estamos esperando um convite para ir beber.

- Acho que é melhor irmos mesmo, Bella. Você já bebeu demais – eu disse enquanto me aproximava um pouco mais, tocando seu braço.

- Não, agora eu não quero mais ir! – fez uma careta para mim enquanto se virava para James com a cara ainda retorcida – Edward é muito careta. Temos que apresentar a ele o lado bom da vida.

- Estamos na ocasião perfeita – ele sorriu enquanto segurava a cintura de Victoria com mais força, que virava uma garrafa de vodca – Não é, Vic?

- É só mandar.

Não me pergunte como e nem quando, mas poucos minutos depois, já estávamos plantados em um bar a quatro quarteirões de onde o show acontecia. Eu não estava com o mínimo de paciência para as lamúrias de bêbada de Victoria, a então namorada de James que Bella tanto era enciumada, e muito menos para todoas as histórias de bebedeira que os dois se entusiasmavam em contar. Ou apenas lembrar entre eles, porque eu estava totalmente excluído da conversa.

Já estava cansado de pedir para que Bella parasse de entornar mais e mais bebida e com vontade de dar uma surra em James para que ele parasse de oferecer toda aquela merda pra ela. Já estava estressado, com vontade de mandar James, Victoria e principalmente Bella para a _puta que pariu_ e me levantar dali, esquecer que tinha ido para aquela merda de lugar naquela noite.

- Não é, Edward? NÃO É?

- O que? – olhei para Bella com cara de pouquíssimos amigos enquanto ela bebia mais algumas doses de algum líquido fedorento demais para que eu aguentasse chegar mais perto.

- O que foi? Hm?

E ela chegou mais perto de mim, encostando o rosto em meu peito enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Nada.

- Fala! Por que você está quietinho assim? Hm? Fala para a sua Bellinha, fala...

- Quero ir embora.

Ela torceu a cara.

- Qual é, Edward! Eu sei que você tá curtindo ficar aqui comigo, com a Vic...

- Eu sei, Bella, mas eu tô morto de cansado. A gente, por favor, pode ir embora? Seu pai já deve estar preocupado – acariciei o rosto dela que se encontrava encostado em meu ombro.

- Meu pai está mais que acostumado, Ed... Sem falar que eu definitivamente não tenho planos para voltar para casa essa noite – ela piscou novamente o olho direito e riu.

Eu tentei rir também.

- Eu quero mesmo ir embora. E você tem que parar de beber. Agora.

Ela bufou, xingou palavras abafadas pelo meu braço, me deu alguns beijos no pescoço e no rosto para então levantar e se despedir de James com um longo abraço, alguns beijos no rosto e, de Victoria, apenas um aceno. Fiquei no aceno para ambos.

E, graças a Deus, não demorou até estarmos na porta da minha casa, comigo dirigindo, é claro.

- Não quero deixar você ir embora neste estado.

- Mas eu não vou embora agora! Você vai me convidar para entrar...

E não tardou até ela estar jogada encima de mim novamente, beijando meu pescoço e rosto enquanto eu tentava afastá-la.

- Por favor, Bella...

- Por favor digo eu, Ed! Me deixa entrar, vai... Eu prometo que não sou escandalosa.

Considerei por um momento e então, antes que a razão conseguisse vencer, a puxei para fora do carro, parando antes de entrar em casa e dando passos sorrateiros para dentro do quarto.

Claro que não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo: Bella estava bêbada e levou inúmeros tropeções na escada, além dos gritos que dava por quase cair no chão. Não preciso dizer que eu estava morrendo de medo de alguém acordar.

- Agora você vai ficar quietinha porque o quarto do Emmet e da Alice são aqui do lado e o sono deles é bem leve.

- Já falei que eu sou silenciosa...

Olhei para ela depois de tirar meus sapatos. Ela me olhava _daquele jeito_ enquanto descia o zíper da jaqueta de couro, revelando a camisa com a estampa do Arcade. A calça jeans tinha seu botão desabotoado e era descida pelas pernas finas e branquinhas, relevando de leve a calcinha rosa clara que me lembrava um short.

- Você, por favor, me desculpe pela calcinha grande demais – disse depois de seguir o meu olhar que pairava naquela região do corpo dela – Mas eu não sabia que nós dois íamos...

Meu coração foi parar na boca.

- Vem aqui, vem...

Já que eu já tinha mandado a razão para a _puta que pariu_ mesmo...

- Isso... É assim que eu gosto – disse tirando minha jaqueta jeans – Eu realmente adoro esse seu jeitinho tímido... É seu charme a parte.

Ela sorriu. Eu sorri. Ela se jogou na cama e me puxou, fazendo com que eu caísse por cima. Ela tirou a minha camisa e eu tirei a blusa dela. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, ousavam dar uns apertões na minha bunda e as minhas estavam paralisadas na sua cintura. É claro que ela não gostava disso, portanto, tacou minha mão em seu seio enquanto me dava um beijo na boca que durou alguns minutos.

Mas logo sua boca abandonou a minha e migrou para meu maxilar, orelha, pescoço e peito, enquanto suas mãos puxavam minha calça jeans para baixo, passeando pela minha cueca e então…

Ela parou.

Olhei para ela e não me surpreendi quando vi que ela havia desmaiado num sono tão profundo que era difícil que ela acordasse nas próximas dez horas.

Deixei meu corpo cair para o lado. Fitei o teto em parte com raiva, em parte aliviado.

Com raiva porque, porra, ela tinha me deixado _naquele estado_ e dormido.

Aliviado porque eu sabia que era errado. Ela estava bêbada, podia não se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte e, do jeito que era meio doida, acabar achando que eu tinha a estuprado ou coisa do tipo.

O grande problema é que ela deveria dormir mais que a cama agora. Provavelmente acordaria bem depois de todo mundo, consequentemente, eu também não poderia sair do quarto.

_Caralho!_

Corri até a porta e passei duas trancas antes de entrar no banheiro do quarto e tomar um banho de meia hora e me deitei novamente, fitando Bella em seu sono profundo. A respiração calma, o rosto tão quieto e angelical que nem parecia ser aquela menina espivitada. O batom completamente borrado, o olho meio preto por causa da maquiagem borrada. Literalmente, linda de doer.

A última coisa que eu me lembro é de ter a aninhado em meus braços.


End file.
